The Soul Mates in Area 51
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea have moved to the city to experience something new, well they never expected what they do experience. Shea worries for her friend as she begins to change after turning twenty-one.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

A small yawn escaped Shea as she watched her friend swim laps in the college pool. "I don't see why I had to come sit here while you swim," Shea muttered even though she knew her friend could not hear her.

Tiffani stopped after a few more laps. She gave her friend a big smile while taking off her goggles and getting out of the pool. "I love swimming. It is great exercise," she said as she took off her swim cap.

"You're a fish. I swear you are," Shea said and laughed as she dodged Tiffani's swim cap, which was thrown at her face.

"Oh shush, how about we go grab something to drink? I'm thinking a delicious fruit smoothie," Tiffani said before she rushed to the locker room to change into some warm clothes. She was already shivering at the thought of walking out of the gym and into the cold air of January.

"She wants a cold drink when it is freezing outside. Crazy," Shea muttered even though she had a smile on her face. She was a little worried though because her friend had been acting strangely lately. The two of them had moved to this city to get away from home. Tiffani had travelled overseas earlier that year and when she returned was when Shea started to notice her friend acting strange.

Tiffani would spend almost all of her time back home in the forest. She even brought home poisonous snakes, which acted like a spoiled cat when they were with or near Tiffani. She would also spend most of her time at her grandmother's garden. Shea always knew her friend loved nature, but she knew for a fact that Tiffani used to never go anywhere near snakes.

"She always loved to swim, but never this long at one time," Shea thought as she realized that she had watched her friend swim for three hours.

"Are you ready to go?" Tiffani asked with a happy smile as she exited the locker room and walked over to Shea, who looked deep in thought. "What's wrong?" she asked as she placed a hand on one of Shea's shoulders.

Shea jumped before her eyes locked with Tiffani's, which were becoming greener as the days passed. "Huh, sorry, was lost in thought. Yeah, let's go, but I'm getting coffee," Shea said with a small smile to her friend, who just smiled and looped their arms together. Shea tried not to frown as she noticed that Tiffani's skin was growing paler as the days went by as well. She was pale anyways because of the winter season, but she was becoming too pale.

"It's not normal," Shea thought worriedly as they exited the gym and entered the cold winds of the city surrounding them.

"This city has been great so far, but I'm sad we missed all the excitement earlier this year," Tiffani said as the friends walked on the sidewalk to their favorite little coffee shop near the gym.

"That sounded crazy but definitely interesting," Shea said as she thought back to when Hellboy fought that giant plant in the middle of the city.

"Poor plant god," Tiffani whispered and Shea gave her a one armed hug.

"You big hippie," Shea said jokingly and received a little smack from her friend.

"There is nothing wrong with that," Tiffani said before they entered the coffee shop.

"Girls," the coffee shop owner yelled happily, when the two friends walked inside. "What have you two been up to?" he asked as he already started making their usual orders.

"She was being a fish again," Shea said with a big smile as she was handed her coffee.

"I was not," Tiffani said before cheering when her fruit smoothie was done. "So any cool new stories about the city?" she asked as the two girls took a seat on stools in front of the owner.

"You two just want to hear about Hellboy, don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Duh," they both said before he told them that he had not heard anything new about the big red guy.

"Well that was fun," Shea said as they left the coffee shop and started to head to their apartment.

"Yeah," Tiffani said with a smile before she gasped and grabbed her throat.

"What's wrong?" Shea yelled as she crouched down to be beside Tiffani, who had fallen to her knees on the concrete.

"Hurts to breathe," Tiffani wheezed out before she started coughing. Her hands were beginning to shake as well as she shut her eyes tightly.

Shea gasped as she green vines appearing on Tiffani's skin on her wrists and around her neck. "What is happening to you?" she whispered in a scared voice as she picked up Tiffani and put her on her back. "Move," Shea screamed at people in her way as she rushed to their apartment. She could not take Tiffani to the hospital when such strange stuff was happening.

"What in the world did you do overseas?" Shea hissed as she raced right past Hellboy and Liz, who were in an alleyway trying to find the new person connected to the Earth that Nuala had told them about a week ago at the meeting.

The battle for the golden army was settled as Nuala and Nuada becoming part of the team. Nuada was not going to give up his army, but his sister's feelings for Abe and wanting to keep living had overwhelmed his desire for revenge against the humans. He still took every chance he could to anger Hellboy.

"Red," Liz hissed when she caught sight of the pale girl's wrist as another woman raced past with the pale girl on her back. The pale girl's eyes flashed open as they passed the alley. Her bright green eyes made Liz gasp and for Hellboy to almost go chasing after them. "Wait," Liz said as she grabbed Hellboy's arm.

"I'll follow them and let you know where they are going," Liz said and Hellboy went to shake his head, but Liz had already left the alley.

"Hey Blue, we found the new tree girl," Hellboy said with a grumble as he worried about Liz. The two of them had two little twins lying in a crib back at the base.

"Oh good, do you have her with you and Liz?" Abe asked over the walkie-talkie.

"No, some other girl was carrying and running with the tree girl on her back. Liz took off after them. I'm heading back to the truck," Hellboy said as he went to grab a cigar, but cursed when he remembered that Liz had thrown all of them away. He remembered how she had nagged at him, because he should not smoke around the babies. He said that she was smoking all the time, which got him a few nights on a couch. Liz did not like his joke about her smoking because she creates fire all the time, usually directed at him, which always amused the babies.

"Tiffani, please be alright," Shea said as she fumbled for her keys to get into the apartment complex.

"It hurts, Shea," Tiffani whimpered before she saw the vines on her wrists. "What," she whispered before Shea set her down on the steps. Tiffani watched Shea try to quickly unlock the door, but she was having trouble. She looked down at her wrists again before jumping when two warm hands were placed on top of hers. "Shea," she whispered before looking up into a face that did not belong to Shea.

"You're going to be alright. I can help you," Liz said kindly to the scared young woman in front of her.

"Who are you?" Shea asked as she turned around after hearing Tiffani say her name, and she saw a woman crouched down in front of Tiffani and holding her hands. "I asked, who are you?" Shea said again growing a little angry and stressed since she did not know this woman or what was happening to her friend.

"My name is Liz, and I can help your friend," Liz answered as she stood up and faced Shea.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"What's happening to me?" Tiffani whispered before Shea, who was giving the woman in front of them a distrustful look, hugged her.

"You're changing into who you really are. How old are you?" Liz asked calmly looking down at the scared woman.

"Twenty-one," she said softly before grabbing her throat again.

"This polluted air is bothering you, crap. Abe, get the truck over here now," Liz said and then talked into a walkie-talkie before giving directions to the girls' apartment complex.

"What do you mean, she is turning into her real self?" Shea asked before asking for the woman's name.

"Oh sorry, my name is Liz. Your friend is not human. I'm not sure what she is, but my friend says that she is one that is tied to the Earth," Liz said before asking for the girls' names.

"Shea," Shea answered before hugging Tiffani tighter when a large garbage truck stopped in front of the steps.

"Tiffani," Tiffani whispered before clenching her eyes shut as tears escaped her. "Can't breathe," she said gasping for breath that would not come.

"Red, get her in the truck now. This air is killing her," Liz cried and Shea watched in shock as Hellboy stepped out of the truck and rushed over. He took Tiffani out of her arms like she weighed nothing and rushed inside the truck.

"Your friend will be safe with us," Liz said and Shea grabbed her wrist.

"You are not taking my friend anywhere without me," Shea hissed and Liz looked ready to protest before the truck honked.

"Alright, come on," Liz said and rushed to the truck with Shea following her. They both hopped in the back of the truck. Shea felt her eyes widen even more when she saw a blue fish-like man standing above Tiffani, who was lied down on a bench with an oxygen mask over her face.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shea asked quietly as she down on a seat near Liz, who was looking at her friend as well with a sad look.

"Yes, she's just not used to this air as her true self awakens. My friend, Nuala, says that her kind are used to the purest environment, but that barely exists today," Liz said and Shea clenched her fists.

"She went overseas a while back during her twenty-first birthday, but she never told me of anything weird. She just said that she felt so happy over there and when she returns, she starts to grow paler, more in tune with nature, her eyes are greener now, and she swims like a fish," Shea said as she tried to not stare too much at her friend, who was starting to calm down. It was also hard not to look at the blue man and Hellboy a lot.

"Maybe being over there in that environment made her true nature show. If I remember what Nuala said, then she will show her true self anyways after she turns 21, which is the coming of age for her kind," Liz explained and Shea just nodded with a sigh before she noticed that her friend was sleeping in a relaxed way on the other bench.

"Hello, my name is Abe Sapien, your friend is stable now," the blue man said as he stood in front of Shea.

"Thank you, I'm Shea," Shea said before she looked over at Hellboy.

"What?" he asked and Liz gave him a small smack on his arm.

"Introduce yourself," Liz said and he just gave a sigh.

"I'm Hellboy. Now why did you and your friend keep hiding? We've been hunting her down for a week now in this city," Hellboy said and got another hit from Liz when she saw the look on Shea's face.

"We haven't been hiding. I didn't even know that you were looking for her, and anyways, now that you have her, what do you plan to do to my friend?" Shea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're just going to help her. We have friends that can relate to what she is and they can help her," Liz said and Abe sighed.

"Princess Nuala will be happy to see that we made it in time. She was afraid that she would be killed by the harsh air of the city," Abe said and Shea looked at him quickly.

"Princess, Princess of what?" she asked and Liz chuckled.

"We'll explain it all later, but first, do not tell a soul of what you see and learn while you are at our base," Liz said and Shea just nodded.

"Where are we going? Area 51," Shea said just joking, but at the silence around her, she laughed. "What a weird day," she thought before she went silent. The ride did not take too long, but she was a little apprehensive about what was going to happen, which was something that she did not know.

The truck pulled to a stop and the back opened up. Shea watched on in worry before a pale woman with long whitish blonde hair rushed into the truck. "Is she an elf?" Shea thought in surprise when she that the woman's ears were indeed pointed. She frowned when she also noticed that Tiffani's ears were becoming pointed as well.

"Thank goodness, she is safe. I have her room set up already. She will be safe away from the pollution there," the woman said and Hellboy picked up Tiffani. Abe walked quickly beside the new woman as they all left the truck.

"Wait, where are they taking her?" Shea asked as she jumped out of her seat, but Liz grabbed her wrist.

"She's fine. How about we grab something to eat and I explain some stuff to you?" Liz said with a smile before she sent a message to Hellboy that he should check on the babies.

"Alright," Shea said as she gave in and followed Liz through the huge secret base. "Never thought I would end up here," she thought before Liz started explaining about the facility and about the others. Shea learned that the woman from earlier was Princess Nuala and that the man that looks like her is her brother, Prince Nuada.

"I can breathe," Tiffani thought confused as she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a bedroom full of flower petals and fresh fruit on the nightstand. "Where am I?" she said slowly as she sat up in the bed. She felt her throat, but it no longer hurt. She looked down at her wrists and traced the green vines now on her pale wrists. "I was never this pale before," she thought before the door to the room opened.

"How are you feeling?" the woman asked and Tiffani was in a trance at how she looked. The woman had long whitish-blonde hair, amber eyes, and extremely pale skins with designs on her body. She was dressed in such a royal dress.

"Fine, who are you and where am I?" Tiffani asked and then she frowned. "Sorry, my name is Tiffani," she said and bowed her head a bit. The woman gave her a feeling that she was of royalty and not just wearing a dress that a royal would wear.

"It is alright. You do not have to bow. I am Princess Nuala and you are in the Area 51 base. You were brought here so you will be safe as you have fully awakened into your true self," the woman said kindly as she sat down on the bed near Tiffani.

"True self, everyone keeps saying that, what am I?" Tiffani asked as she played with a few flower petals that were near her hand on the bed.

"You are an elf. Young elves that have just come into their adulthood will have the vines that you have on your wrists, neck, and ankles. I am happy we found you. Many elves that do not live in the underground kingdoms do not survive in this world above ground after their coming of age, because their bodies are too sensitive to the pollution. We found you just in time," Princess Nuala said kindly as she set a hand on top of Tiffani's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"What happens now?" Tiffani asked before Princess Nuala handed her some fresh green grapes.

"You will live with my brother and me so we can teach you everything you need to know. I know that you have lived amongst humans all of your life, and there is much you do not know about our kind," Princess Nuala answered before smiling when Tiffani ate the grapes.

"What will happen when I leave this building? Will I quit breathing like I did earlier?" Tiffani asked with a worried look before she rubbed her wrists.

"If you left now then yes, that would happen again. You need to stay here with my brother and me at this place until your vines go away. After they have gone away, you will have the full body designs like my brother and I have. After you have those then you will be fine to leave this building and to walk around outside again," the princess explained before she left the bed and walked over to a closet. "My brother wishes to meet you too, but it is not proper to meet you in that attire. I have a beautiful dress that you shall wear," she said with a smile back at Tiffani, who was blushing down at her paint-covered sweatpants and baggy long-sleeve shirt.

"Would have worn something better if I knew I was going to meet Elven royalty," Tiffani thought before a beautiful green dress with gold vines on the skirt was placed on the bed in front of her. "It's beautiful," she said as she gently ran a hand over the material of the dress.

"And now it is yours, I have too many of these dresses anyways," Nuala said with a smile as she helped Tiffani into the dress, who blushed and tried to put it on by herself the whole time. "All done, now time to brush your hair and you will be ready to meet my brother," Nuala said as she made Tiffani sit down on a seat in front of a vanity. Nuala brushed the wavy brown hair, which reached the middle of Tiffani's back, while wondering what her brother would think of the new elf. She smiled as she felt her brother's curious emotion after her thought.

"You must have a magic ability for hair, because it never wants to behave like this for me every morning," Tiffani said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes seemed greener than she thought possible, but they stood out well with the dress. Nuala laughed behind her and she smiled.

"Hey, where is Shea at? Probably messing with someone, good," Tiffani thought as she followed Nuala out of the room while carrying a few more grapes to eat on the way through the base.

"So, can I go see my friend now?" Shea asked after Liz finished the tour of the building. They were heading towards the library, which Shea was excited to see after hearing about it, but she was still worried about her friend.

"Liz, Myers is back," Hellboy's excited voice yelled as he rushed down the hallway while pulling a man with brown hair behind him.

"Woah, Red, slow down," the man, Myers, said as Hellboy stopped running, but he was unable to stop. He stumbled past Hellboy and accidentally ran into Shea. The two fell and Shea hissed at the pain in her behind. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Are you alright?" Myers asked as she quickly stood up and helped Shea up as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shea said before she noticed that this Myers guy was actually cute. "My name is Shea," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm John Myers," he said introducing himself and he felt a little heat enter his cheeks when he saw Shea smile towards him.

"Did you check on the twins?" Liz asked Hellboy, who gave a nod and she gave him a little look. "Let's go get them. John, can you show Shea to the library? I think that is where Princess Nuala is taking her friend so that she can meet Prince Nuada," Liz said before she and Hellboy walked away.

"Sure, wait; she's meeting the prince now? Isn't she human? Why would she be meeting the prince?" John asked confused and a little worried before he grabbed Shea's hand and ran to the library.

"She's not human anymore," Shea yelled before John pushed open the library door and silence filled the room besides John's harsh breathing. "Hey Tiffani," Shea said happily when she saw her friend wearing a beautiful green dress and standing by a handsome elf. "Glad to see you're alright," she said before she saw Tiffani run towards her and give her a tight hug.

"I feel great. What have you been up to?" Tiffani asked with a smile before she let go of her friend and walked back towards Prince Nuada, who she had yet to be introduced to since the man beside Shea busted into the library.

"Just exploring with Liz around the base, but anyways, this is John Myers," Shea said and introduced John, who was now bowing in front of Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala. "Should I bow too?" Shea whispered to Tiffani, who giggled.

"When do you ever bow?" Tiffani asked back before she felt Nuala grab one of her hands.

"Brother, this is the new elf, Tiffani," Nuala said as she moved Tiffani until she stood in front of Nuala's brother. She curtsied and bowed her head in respect. She stayed in her spot as everything became quiet around her. Tiffani heard the rustle of cloth and then she felt warm fingers lightly touch the vines on her neck. She gasped at the feeling that shot through her from the touch.

"I am Prince Nuada. You are to stay by my sister's side and mine as we teach you our ways of life. You are no longer disguised as a human and you will no longer live a human life. Is that understood?" the Prince said and Tiffani gave a nod. She felt his fingers move under her chin and he gently made her raise her head and she stood up fully.

"Welcome," he whispered and Tiffani felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh wow, he can actually be nice," Hellboy's voice said gruffly before the cooing of babies sounded in the room.

Tiffani and Prince Nuada looked to the library door as Liz and Hellboy holding two babies entered the library. Abe followed them and he went straight to Princess Nuala. Prince Nuada gave a scowl towards Hellboy before he stepped away from Tiffani.

"So quick question, can I go swim in the big pool later?" Tiffani asked breaking the tense silence.

"No, you act like a fish enough," Shea said before laughing as she dodged a pillow that Tiffani threw at her. "Your aim is getting bad," she said before she hid behind John, who was smacked in the face with another pillow that Tiffani threw.

"Well, just wait till later when you aren't in here. I'm going to go swimming whether you want me to or not," Tiffani said with the others in the room stared at the two girls and John in amusement or with slight shock.

"Female elves should not show their body so," Princess Nuala said and the two friends stopped bickering. Shea laughed at Tiffani's pout, while Tiffani just sat down sadly.

"But I'm not showing anything bad, just my legs, arms, and stomach," Tiffani said before she saw Princess Nuala shake her head.

"Well at least she wasn't planning to go skinny dipping like she has before," Shea said to Liz and John.

"Shush," Tiffani yelled while Princess Nuala gasped in shock and a small smirk appeared on Prince Nuada's face.

"Don't throw that," John yelled before another pillow in the face hit him, which Tiffani had thrown trying to hit Shea.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Anyways, everyone this is Shea. Shea, Tiffani, these are my little babies Melody and Trevor," Liz said introducing Shea and then the two little giggling babies in her and Hellboy's arms.

"They are so adorable," Tiffani and Shea cooed before they were soon in front of the babies, who were giggling at the silly faces they were making.

"How are you feeling, Miss Tiffani?" Abe said and Tiffani looked away from the cute babies.

"I'm feeling great," she answered with a smile before she teetered on her feet and fell onto a couch. "Well not that great, but I can still go swimming later," she said happily before being smacked on the back of the head by Shea. "Ouch," she hissed since Shea accidentally hit one of her ears. "Pain," she yelled at her friend before pouting while rubbing her ear.

"Not my fault, you never had pointed ears before so I'm not used to watching out for them yet," Shea said and Tiffani glared.

"Well watch out for them from now on or I'm ruffling your hair up so many times you'll go insane," her friend growled in a threat.

"You know how I hate that," Shea answered with her own growl as she put her hands on her hair.

"Excuse me ladies," Abe said and the friends stopped their growling. They looked at Abe even though they both had pillows still tightly gripped in their hands. A pillow fight would have happened if not for Abe. "I hate to interrupt, but Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada need to discuss some with Tiffani. Shea, I need to take you to Manning so he may discuss your situation here," he said and the two friends dropped the pillows.

"Have fun with that," Tiffani said to Shea with a smirk before she approached Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada, who were walking towards the exit of the library.

"Oh goodie," Shea muttered before she followed Abe and John, who decided to join them, towards Manning's office. "Time for some fun," she thought before whistling a bit.

"So what shall be my first lesson?" Tiffani asked excitedly after she had followed Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada back to her room. She was probably going to be there most of the time until her body was fine with going outside and breathing the polluted air.

"History," Prince Nuada said and Tiffani's excitement disappeared quickly.

"You will love it," Princess Nuala said with a gentle smile and Tiffani gave a small smile in return.

"Sure, I will," she said while thinking that she was going to be asleep before she could listen a few minutes of the lesson.

"I will be your teacher," Prince Nuada said and Tiffani sat up a bit straighter at that announcement. "You will not be tested on this lesson, but the other lessons will have tests," he said as he sat down on a chair near Tiffani's bed.

"What will my other lessons be?" she asked as she took a seat on her bed, even though Princess Nuala gave her a look because she did not sit in a chair.

"Elven etiquette with me," Nuala said as she touched a few of the flower petals around the room.

"Other than history, I will teach you how to fight and use weaponry," Nuada said before Nuala excused herself from the room.

"Sounds like fun," Tiffani said before her history lesson unfortunately began. She was proved wrong about her earlier thought. She fell asleep faster than a few minutes, but she enjoyed falling asleep to the sound of Nuada's voice.

Shea was sitting in a chair across from Manning, who was sitting behind a desk. "You know that I should send you back into the normal world and make you forget about your friend," he said and she just sat back with a smirk.

"And you know that I will never forget her, will always try to find my way back into here, she'll help me get back in here, and then we'll drive you to insanity," Shea answered and she saw his face grow red with frustration.

"You are a normal citizen. You do not need to be here and you do not need to know about this place," he finally yelled and Shea just calmly stood up and flicked him on the forehead. He sat back a bit stunned and thankfully quiet.

"You are also just a normal person yet you are here right now. I see no reason why I should not be here, especially since my friend is here and has now become an elf. Now you don't really have a choice in this matter. I will be staying and that is final. Oh and just a fair warning, do not tick me or my friend off because we can be quite mischievous when we want to be," Shea said keeping a grin on her face.

She left Manning there with his jaw dropped as she left his office. She smiled at John, who had waited outside for her. John was also staring at her with wide eyes since he was able to hear everything that had been discussed in Manning's office.

"No one can separate me and my best friend," she said simply before hooking their arms together and walking with John down the hallway towards Tiffani's room. Shea knocked on the door to her friend's room and was met by the sight of Prince Nuada, who opened the door.

"The history lesson is not over yet," he stated and Shea looked around him to see her friend sleeping while sitting up. Her eyes were closed but she was sitting up perfectly as if she were awake.

"Are you sure it's not over?" Shea asked and pointed to her friend.

"She is only closing her eyes to take in all the information that I am telling her," Prince Nuada said before Shea entered the room and stood in front of her friend.

"Sorry to tell you this Prince Nuada, but I know Tiffani really well and I know for a fact that as soon as she hears anything regarding history then she falls asleep," Shea said with a small apologetic shrug before she smirked at her sleeping friend. "Payback," she whispered before she moved behind Tiffani and then shoved her off the bed.

Tiffani's eyes flew open right before she crashed onto the floor. Prince Nuada and John eyed the two girls in surprise. John started chuckling a bit while Prince Nuada moved to help Tiffani. However, Tiffani was already standing up with a scowl on her face.

"Who ruined my nap?" she asked in a growl.

"You were actually sleeping during my lesson," Prince Nuada's voice cut in before Shea could admit she pushed her friend. Shea and John stood back and watched how Tiffani gave the angry prince a sheepish grin.

"I'm not good with history. I just hear all those facts and dates and I'm asleep in no time. I'm sorry," Tiffani said even though her words were not making the glare on Nuada's face disappear.

"You will not sleep again in my lessons," he said as he slowly approached Tiffani, as a large predator stalks its prey.

"Oh Nuala, please don't be making out with Abe. I need you to hide me right now," Tiffani screamed as she took off running out of the room and down the hallway. An angry elf prince was right behind her and catching up fast.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

Shea and John looked between each other before they both started laughing. "So glad I'm not her right now," Shea said even though she knew her friend would get her back.

"Do you two act like this a lot?" John asked before they left Tiffani's room.

"All the time," Shea answered with a big grin before she heard a door slam and someone crash into the door. "Hurry," she said and they made their way towards the noise. They stopped around a corner when they saw Nuada glaring at a door. They guessed he was the one that ran into the door and made the loud noise.

"Her training is going to be tough. I do not care what my sister wishes. That elf will learn one way or another how to properly act," Nuada said.

"Good luck with that," Shea thought with a role of her eyes.

Prince Nuada stormed off another direction, while Shea and John stayed where they were. They cracked up laughing after he was gone. "Your friend is going to be in so much trouble later," John said as he tried to calm his laughter. He was a bit concerned how much trouble the new elf was getting herself into, but the way Shea was acting made him feel a little better.

"This is nothing. She has been in so much over the years that this is child's play to her," Shea answered before they snuck into the room that Tiffani must have disappeared inside.

The two looked around and saw that they were in the library, but Tiffani was nowhere to be seen. Shea started looking under the couches, but she still could not find her friend. John let out a sound of surprise and Shea rushed over to where he was standing, which was in front of Abe's water tank.

"She didn't," Shea said and put a hand on her forehead.

Bright green eyes and a smiling face towards the bottom of the tank made Shea sigh. "She did," before she motioned for Tiffani to swim to the top where Abe exited the tank. "Why are you hiding in there?" she asked after Tiffani swam up, who was only in her underwear. John politely had looked away, which pleased Shea.

"Well I wanted to go swimming and I don't think Nuada will look in the tank, so why not do both at the same time? Hide and swim," Tiffani said as she rested at the top of the tank and looked down at her friend.

"If he comes in here when you need to get air then you'll be in big trouble," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged.

"I'm sort of hoping for the shock factor at him seeing me in my underwear will make him forget about trying to hurt me. He'll be so shocked because female elves aren't supposed to act this way," Tiffani answered with a wink and Shea laughed.

"Only you," Shea said before she looked at John, who was still looking away. "Now what happens, if Abe enters the tank and sees you?" she asked and Tiffani's grin grew bigger.

"I wonder if his cheeks turn purple if he blushes," her friend answered before quickly taking a breath and disappearing down into the water and out of sight. Shea and John looked at a book while Abe and Nuala entered the library.

"Hello," Abe and Nuala said cheerfully before Abe made his way towards the water tank. Shea was now holding her laughter after saying a quick hello, while John was staring at Shea with wide eyes. Princess Nuala joined the two of them by the tank while Abe dived down into the water. She gave them a confused look because of their facial expressions.

Abe dove down into the water and smiled at Nuala before he looked down. He was about to dive lower to swim a bit, but he saw Tiffani lower in the water below him. His jaw dropped when he saw her and she just waved. She gave him a sign to be silent, but embarrassment filled him at her state of undress. He placed his hand against the glass to look towards the others to not focus on Tiffani.

Princess Nuala placed her hand over his through the glass and her eyes widened. She rushed closer to the glass and looked down. She could just barely see Tiffani, who gave her a pleading look. "Don't tell," she heard from Tiffani's mind, but it was too late. Nuala gave Tiffani a sorry look and Tiffani quickly swam up and got out of the tank.

"He's on his way now," Nuala said and everyone in the room knew she was talking about the angry Nuada. "Where did your dress go? Quickly, get dressed," she said when Tiffani jumped down from the exit of the tank.

"No time," Tiffani said quickly before running towards the library doors. "Oh Shea, he does turn purple," she said before she went to open the library doors, but Nuada opened the doors first from the other side.

He stared at her angrily before shock grew on his face at her state of undress. Tiffani took that chance to wink at him before she ran away. Shea looked at the Prince's shocked face before she dissolved into laughter. It was just too funny, first Abe, then Nuala, and now Nuada.

"Wait, don't show your body to others like that," Nuada yelled before taking off after Tiffani while pulling off his own shirt. "Cover yourself up," he yelled before he disappeared from the sight of the people in the library.

"Tiffani will definitely stop when she sees him shirtless," Shea said and John looked at her.

"Is your friend not shy?" he asked and Shea shrugged.

"She's too crazy to be shy," Shea answered before she gave Nuala a pat on the shoulder. "I just have to tell you this. She will accept being an elf and she'll enjoy it, but she won't be a good elf lady most of the time. She's too wild to follow all those rules and regulations," she said and Nuala gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I am beginning to understand that. My brother will be the one that will need time to fully accept that she is a challenge," Nuala said and the two women smirked at each other.

"Should we play matchmaker?" Shea whispered while John talked to Abe.

"Already started some plans, Tiffani is just speeding them up," Nuala said and Shea hugged her.

"We'll be great friends," Shea said to Nuala, who gave her a bright smile.

Tiffani laughed at some of the looks she was getting from other people in the facility as she ran away from Nuada. She had not looked back yet but she almost lost her footing when she saw he was shirtless. "That's not fair," she thought with a pout before an idea formed in her mind.

She stopped running in a busy area of the facility and turned back towards Nuada. She ran straight for him and quickly wrapped her arms around him and put her face in his neck. He froze before he wrapped his arms around her in almost instinct. He glared at the humans that were staring at her.

"They're all staring," Tiffani whispered in a scared voice even though she was smirking internally.

"If another of you stare at her right now then you will be facing me in a battle," Nuada growled warningly before he hid the back of Tiffani with his shirt. All of the people in the room turned their heads or quickly left the room.

"Thanks," Tiffani said softly into his ear, which caused him to give a small shiver. She smirked a bit as she snuggled closer to him. "He should be shirtless more often," she thought before he ran a hand through her hair.

"Here, wear this," he said as he put his shirt on her.  
>"Thanks," she said and she was surprised when he kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he started to walk her towards her room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"You must not run around like that ever again. Those humans have no right to look at you like they did," Nuada was saying as he led Tiffani back to her room.

"I'm only dealing with what he's saying because he is shirtless," Tiffani thought happily before they entered her room. Her happiness disappeared a bit at the frown he gave her.

"Falling asleep during my lessons is also not something you should do ever again," he said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, history is just hard for me to stay focused on," Tiffani answered before she sat down on the bed. Heat rose to her cheeks at the look from Nuada. "Do you want your shirt back?" she asked smirking internally.

Nuada gave a small cough before shaking his head. "I will retrieve another one. I will return shortly. My sister has run off with Abe for the moment so your weapon training will be next instead of etiquette," he said and he grew a bit confused by Tiffani's excited look. "Most female elves do not enjoy weapon training," he thought before excusing himself to go to his quarters for another shirt.

"I love weapon training," Tiffani was singing when Shea took that moment to enter the room.

"Let me guess, you're not going to go easy on Nuada," Shea said to her friend, who just winked.

"Why would I do that? If he wants to teach me how to fight with a weapon then I'll show him how much I already know," her friend answered before rushing over to Shea. "We need to sneak into John's room. I refuse to fight in a dress so let's go get me some comfortable clothes or a cool suit," she said and Shea laughed.

"Why John's stuff and you do know that you're just in your underwear and Nuada's shirt, right?" Shea asked and her friend looked down before shrugging.

"Let's go," Tiffani said before grabbing Shea's wrist and dragging her out of the room and towards John's room.

Shea of course was pushed into John's room first. "Dang, he wasn't in here changing. I wanted you to have a good show," Tiffani muttered as she followed Shea into the room.

"Yes, please get me in more trouble," Shea said and glared at Tiffani.

"You know you would enjoy seeing him changing so don't get mad at me," Tiffani answered back before making her way over to John's closet. She pushed all of the suits out of the way until she found a comfortable t-shirt and some sweat pants with a drawstring. "These will work," she said before changing quickly. She grabbed Nuada's shirt and then ran out of the room.

Shea went to follow but John took that moment to enter the room. Both of them froze before Shea laughed nervously. "Tiffani's fault," she said and John started to unfreeze.

"Wait, why is my closet a mess?" John asked finally and Shea repeated her earlier answer. "Does your friend do this a lot?" he asked and Shea laughed.

"You have no idea, but come on. I don't think you want to miss her weapon training session that is about to happen," Shea said and she smiled when she grabbed his hand and he followed her out of the room.

"Wait, your friend can't possibly be ready to actually fight Nuada," John said shocked at the expression on Shea's face.

"You have no idea how many different fights she has been in. She'll be fine and if not then she'll use a fun little trick to win," Shea answered before they entered one of the training rooms. Nuada and Tiffani were already inside the room staring at each other. Tiffani was smiling happily while Nuada was eyeing her outfit.

"You, you're the one she smells like. Why is she wearing your clothes?" Nuada yelled at John as Shea and John entered the room.

"She stole them," John yelled back eyeing Nuada's spear wearily.

"I'll give them back. Geez, such a whiner," Tiffani said with a roll of her eyes and John glared at her. "Now I'm going to give them back with bows and sparkly buttons sewn all over them," she yelled back and laughed at John's frown.

"She'll do it too. Hey Tiffani, want to mess with Manning later?" Shea yelled, as she got comfortable against the wall to watch the fight. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hands as well.

"Of course, do you have any wonderful plans?" her friend yelled back before picking a beautiful sword out of the weapons on the wall.

"Way too many," Shea answered with a smirk before she offered John some popcorn.

"Now, this is the fighting stance," Nuada started to say before he saw that Tiffani was already in a fighting stance and smirking at him. "You already know this stance," he said questionably and she nodded.

"I already know a few things so let's spar and see how I do," Tiffani said and Nuada frowned at her.

"I do not want to hurt you," he said and Tiffani pouted.

"I never said you would hurt me. I just said that I can fight and you shouldn't hold back so let's go," she said happily towards the end.

"This will be interesting," Shea said before Nuada charged at Tiffani, who spun out of the way and went to attack him, but he blocked her attack. He pushed back her attack and went to attack her with his spear, but she blocked his attack this time. She smirked at him before he smiled back.

"You do know a few things," he said before he started to spar with her for real instead of just testing her.

"I know more than a few things," Tiffani yelled happily before she flipped over Nuada and kicked him in the back.

"Pirates are great teachers," Tiffani commented before she and Nuada unarmed each other. Tiffani and Nuada froze before she smirked and tackled him. He flipped her over and landed on top of her.

"Hi there," she said softly while her and Nuada's faces were close together. "You smell minty fresh," she said before winking at him and then kicking him off her.

"Spearmint or peppermint," Shea yelled out questionably before laughing. "Surprised she didn't steal a kiss," Shea said to John, who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Will you take this seriously?" Nuada yelled and Tiffani saluted him.

"Fine," she said before flipping towards him and fighting him in hand-to-hand combat.

"Brother, enough, it's time for the etiquette class," Nuala said as she entered the training room.

"No, let's keep fighting," Tiffani yelled and was distracted, which Nuada used to his advantage. He grabbed Tiffani and restrained her so her back was resting against his chest.

"Are you afraid of an etiquette class?" Nuada asked in her ear, which sent good shivers down her spine.

"Etiquette classes are not my forte," Tiffani said before she tried to get away from Nuada so she could run away from Nuala as well. Nuada picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No escaping," he said with a smirk as he started walking towards his sister, who was smiling at Shea.

"Match making seems to be going well," Shea thought and Nuala heard her.

"Now time to help you and John," Nuala thought and Shea could not hear it, but Shea was curious about the look on Nuala's face.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"I cannot take it anymore. Too many forks and spoons and ways to eat things, save me," Tiffani was heard screaming before she broke down the door that led to the dining room, where Nuala had been teaching Tiffani proper dining etiquette.

"Knew that wouldn't take long," Shea said to John, and they were sitting in lawn chairs in front of the dining room down while eating popcorn. John had protested because he said he had to get to work, but a smile from Shea made him sit back down.

Tiffani looked at John and Shea before she heard Nuala yelling at her from inside the dining room. "Bring the popcorn and let's go," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed one of Shea's hands and pulled her out of the lawn chair.

"See you later," Shea yelled back to John, who watched an annoyed princess exit the dining room glaring at Tiffani.

"Which way do we go to get to Manning's office?" Tiffani asked her friend as they gained enough distance between them and the princess. She was looking over her shoulder though for Nuada, who she had been warned would come get her if she ran away from Nuala.

"Follow me," Shea answered with a smirk before she took the lead and started directing the way to Manning's office, and he just happened to be on a coffee break in the workroom.

The two friends snuck into Manning's office after Shea picked the lock. Shea made her way straight to where Manning kept all of his paperwork and Tiffani went straight over to his cabinets. She was surprised to find different bottles of cologne and nothing else.

"He must be really stinky or something," she muttered before looking over at Shea, who was using the paperwork for origami.

"That is a lot of cologne," Shea muttered as she looked up from the paper crane she made.

"He must smell terrible without this stuff," her friend answered before coughing after she sprayed one of the bottles of cologne. "Never mind, this stuff is what makes him stinky," she said before spraying some on Shea with a smile.

"If it stinks then don't spray it on me," Shea yelled before she was sprayed with the cologne again. She glared at her friend before grabbing one of the other cologne bottles. "Fine, be that way," she yelled and sprayed some of the cologne at Tiffani.

"Oh that one smells worse," Tiffani yelled before coughing. Soon the two were attacking each other with all the different types of cologne in the cabinet.

Minutes later Manning took that minute to enter his office. "What is going on here?" he yelled and both girls froze. Tiffani was climbing the cabinets while spraying cologne at Shea. Shea was standing on top of Manning's desk and using a fan to spray the cologne at Tiffani. "Stop messing with my cologne and get out of my office this instant," he yelled.

The girls glared at him before attacking him with the cologne. He was coughing so much his eyes were watering as the girls took that moment to escape his office. They ran to the library laughing. When they entered the library they saw Hellboy, Liz, Nuala, Abe, John, and Prince Nuada in the room. Hellboy was facing away from the doors when they entered.

"Oh no, Manning is here," the girls heard Hellboy mutter before he turned around to face them. "Where is Manning?" he asked and the two girls just smiled.

"Oh you two stink," Liz said before she started coughing.

"Not our fault that Manning buys stinky cologne," Tiffani said and Shea pushed her.

"We wouldn't smell like this if you hadn't sprayed me with the cologne in the first place," Shea yelled and Tiffani smirked.

"You didn't have to retaliate," Tiffani answered before she hit Shea with a pillow.

"You didn't have to spray the cologne again after I sprayed you with the cologne," Shea answered before she grabbed her a pillow and hit Tiffani with it.

The friends were soon in a pillow fight that was about to lead into throwing chairs and books before Abe spoke up. "Girls, enough, go take a bath," he yelled and Nuala gave a small laugh.

"Alright," Tiffani answered before moving towards Abe's tank, but Hellboy, who picked her up and threw over his shoulder, stopped her. Liz had told him to grab her and Shea, who was soon thrown over Hellboy's other shoulder.

"Bath time, ladies," Hellboy said before he walked out of the library.

"What are we, five?" Shea asked with a glare at the back of Hellboy's head.

"I like to think of us as three year olds with a high level intellect," Tiffani said and she received a glare from her friend.

"Not helping," Shea said before she smirked and pinched Hellboy's butt. Hellboy jumped and both girls escaped from his hold. "We can go take a bath by ourselves, even though I'm sure Tiffani would like Nuada to join her," she said and Tiffani smacked her arm when they saw Nuada's smirking face.

"The shower is not big enough so stay out," Tiffani yelled with her face bright red before she dashed to her room.

"She pinched my butt," Hellboy mumbled before giving a sheepish look to Liz. "She did it, not me," he said pointing to Shea.

"Shouldn't have picked me up," Shea said smiling to John, who was watching on in amusement.

"No worries, Red. I'll burn it better," Liz said before she laughed when Hellboy ran off saying he had to go check on the kids.

"See you guys tomorrow," Shea said with a wave before she made her way to her bedroom.

"Too early for wearing a dress," Tiffani mumbled the next morning when Nuala rushed into her room to make her get dressed. "It's breakfast time so pajamas are proper etiquette for breakfast," she said before she slipped out of the covers and walked towards the dining area, where everyone else was waiting.

"You should not go around dressed like that," Nuala was saying as she followed Tiffani with a robe, which Tiffani refused to put over her nightgown.

"Shea, tell Nuala that trying to make me wear anything that formal will not work this early in the morning," Tiffani said groggily as she entered the dining room and sat between Shea and Nuada.

"Let her have coffee first, make that about five cups of coffee," Shea said looking at her friend, who was starting to fall back asleep with her head on the table.

"Wake up," Nuada whispered close to Tiffani's ear before he lightly bit the tip.

Tiffani jumped and rubbed her ear before looking at him. "You're not coffee," she said with a small glare before looking towards Shea. "Why does the coffee hide from me?" she asked with a pout and Shea knew immediately that Tiffani was not fully awake.

Shea looked over at Nuada, who was giving her friend a confused look. "Don't worry. She's been even stranger some mornings when she isn't fully awake yet," she said and the prince just gave a nod before he set one of his hands on Tiffani's right arm.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Tiffani cheered when John appeared with a tray holding cups of coffee.

"Hopefully that is decaf," Shea muttered before the coffee disappeared down her friend's throat. "Doubt it," she thought with a sigh as she Tiffani's eyes already look more awake and she was slightly bouncing in the seat.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

Shea and Tiffani were walking down the hallways after Tiffani had another training session with Nuada. The two friends were wondering what to do for now to pass the time. Shea was thinking about reading some books in the library, but her friend had another idea.

Tiffani froze in place before gasping. "I forgot he bit my ear earlier today," she said talking about Nuada.

"You just now remembered that. It has been five hours since then," Shea said.

"Shush, I was distracted by the wonderful coffee," Tiffani answered.

"Well last I heard, Nuada was going to be on a mission with Hellboy, Liz, and Abe. What did you have in mind?" Shea asked as they started walking towards a supply closet.

"How do you think Nuada will look in neon green?" her friend asked with a smirk. An identical smirk lit up Shea's face as they entered the supply closet. They grabbed the necessary supplies for the prank before making their way to Nuada's room. Of course the two friends took a moment to bounce on his bed before making a mess of the room. The room would be a mess, but the dresser drawers would be the best.

"Job well done," the friends answered before they left his room.

"Now we just have to wait," Tiffani said happily, before she pulled out two tan trench coats, two pairs of black sunglasses, and a tablecloth.

"What are those for?" Shea asked with a confused look at what her friend put in her arms.

"Hiding, now put that on and let's hurry up to the library before the others get back from the mission," Tiffani said before she quickly put on the trench coat and the sunglasses. She raced to the library with the tablecloth in hand while Shea followed while putting on the trench coat and sunglasses.

"Why do we have to wear sunglasses in the building though?" Shea asked once they entered the library and Tiffani picked a table with a good view of the doorway, but the table was not right in the open. She spread the tablecloth over the table before looking at Shea.

"This is going to be blinding," Tiffani answered with a wink before she dove under the table and tablecloth. Shea followed shortly after she heard the sound of the others walking through the halls. "They are back," Tiffani whispered excitedly before starting a mental countdown.

Both girls heard Nuada excuse himself to go to his room for a minute while the others entered the library. Shea tried not to laugh when she actually saw Tiffani counting down from ten on her fingers.

"Who took all of my clothes?" Nuada's voice was heard as a roar throughout the facility. Shea smiled as she remembered paying one of the workers of the facility to take Nuada's dirty clothes after he entered his room.

Quick and meaningful steps sounded through the halls and into the library. Everyone in the room was silent before Hellboy's deep laugh filled the room. Deep breathing was the only sound after the laughter as the girls knew that Nuada probably silenced Hellboy with a glare.

"Who took all of my clothes and left these green monstrosities?" Nuada yelled and Tiffani and Shea both took that time to peak through the tablecloth. Their jaws dropped when they saw Nuada, Elf prince, standing in the doorway of the library in a green speedo and only a green speedo.

"Blinding is right," Shea thought as she thanked Tiffani mentally for giving her sunglasses earlier.

"That green doesn't really work, but I'm enjoying the view," Tiffani whispered and Shea just bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud. Shea reached over and used part of her sleeve to wipe off the drool slipping out of Tiffani's mouth.

"I didn't bring the bucket so quit drooling," Shea whispered before the girls screamed when the table was thrown away from them and their hiding spot was no more.

"Was it the two of you that put this in my room and only this?" Nuada's voice growled menacingly as both girls looked up. They both quickly stood up after the view from down below.

Tiffani coughed before lowering her voice and she said, "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. I have never seen you before, but nice speedo." Shea was coughing so she would not laugh, which she was dying to do, especially after seeing how angry Nuada was.

"That green is not your color though," Shea said with her voice lowered as well before both girls jumped back.

"You will pay for this," Nuada yelled as he lunged at the girls. Shea jumped behind John, who was quietly laughing beside Hellboy and Liz. Liz was smiling as her two little babies were happily laughing at Nuada's current state.

"No, I'm naked under here," Tiffani shrieked as Nuada started chasing her around the library and he almost grabbed her coat.

"Well too bad," the enraged elf yelled and Tiffani jumped over a couch.

"What happened to that elf chivalry?" she yelled as she dodged Abe and jumped over a table.

"It disappeared the moment you forced me into this green creation," he yelled and she laughed at him.

"I didn't force you. You chose to put on the green speedo. It is a bit too cold to go swimming though unless you have an indoor pool," she answered back before she raced out of the library.

"You are going to be swimming soon," he yelled furiously as he followed her out of the library.

"With the fish," Shea said before frowning. "I want a fedora now," she muttered before smiling at John.

"Want to go grab some coffee?" John asked as he approached Shea, who was taking off the trench coat and sunglasses.

"Sounds like fun," Shea said with a light dust of red on her cheeks as she looped arms with John and they made their way to the garage. Shea hoped they were riding in something less attention getting, in other words she did not want to go in the converted dumpster truck.

"Will your friend survive until you get back?" John asked as he held the front passenger door open for Shea.

"I'll bring her back a muffin. She'll be fine," Shea said.

He shut the door once she was in the seat. They left the facility and both could swear they heard screams as they exited the gates.

"I will never, ever make you wear a neon green speedo again," Tiffani finally screamed after Nuada, who had tickled her until she admitted defeat, had tackled her to the floor in a hallway.

"Good," he growled close to her face before he paused in the growling. He smirked before he stole a kiss from her. Tiffani did not even have time to react as his lips touched her and then they disappeared. "My payback for this prank," he whispered before he left Tiffani lying on the floor.

"Oh, he's getting pranked even more for that. Anyways, he never said I couldn't make him wear a purple speedo, now did he," she thought with a secretive smirk as she stood up and brushed off her trench coat. "I think the purple color will suit his royal self just fine," she thought before walking to her room.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a fun time," Shea said softly with a sweet smile as she faced John, who had walked her to her room after they arrived back at the facility after the coffee date.

"You're welcome. I had a good time too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asked and she did a happy dance inside of her mind.

"I'd like that," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Get a room," Tiffani yelled as loud as possible. John and Shea spun around and saw Tiffani with her head poking out of her room.

"Tiffani," Shea growled and Tiffani took that as her cue to slam her bedroom door and lock it. She was heard pushing stuff in front of the door before yelling for Shea to leave her alone.

John looked at the door and then back at Shea. He finally broke down with laughter. "I'm so happy you two showed up here, he said before kissing the top of one of her hands before taking his leave.

Shea sighed happily before hitting Tiffani's door. "You're getting it tomorrow," she yelled before going to her own room. "Such a great day," she thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here. I also created Annie to help with this chapter.

Story start

"Tiffani, leave your room already," Shea yelled as she hit Tiffani's bedroom door.

"No, everybody is out to get me," her friend answered back, which made Shea sigh.

"They are not, well not much. Anyways the others want to look at the vines on your body. They want to see if they have disappeared or not yet because we need to go shopping for some clothes. For some reason Manning does not want us to get stuff from our home, but it just means free new clothes for us," Shea said as she moved to lean on a wall far away from Tiffani's bedroom door.

"Shopping," Tiffani screamed before Shea heard furniture moving around and then the door burst open. Her friend was standing there in her pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Were you acting like a superhero again this morning?" Shea asked and received a happy nod before Tiffani grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the library, which was where everyone usually was in this facility.

"Let's go shopping," Tiffani screamed when she and Shea entered the living room. The two babies in Liz and Hellboy's arms just giggled at the sight of the girls. "Babies," she yelled happily before rushing over to the babies and making funny faces.

"I'm worried if you ever become a mother," Shea said and she received a couch cushion in the face. Surprisingly Tiffani did not throw that one. Shea looked around and saw Nuala giggling at her brother. Shea's jaw dropped before she picked up the pillow and threw it at the elf prince, who dodged the pillow.

"Let me check your wrists and then we shall see if you can go outside or not," Nuala said calmly. She approached Tiffani, who stopped playing peek-a-boo with the twins. The Princess grabbed Tiffani's hands and looked at her wrists, which no longer had green vines wrapped around them. Instead, her skin resembled Nuala and Nuada's skin. She had intricate patterns imbedded in her skin.

"You should be fine outside," Nuala said softly before smirking at her brother. "Fine for other things as well," she said before releasing Tiffani's hands.

"Shopping," Tiffani cheered before hugging Shea.

"You will have a chaperone," Abe said and both friends pouted.

"We don't need one. We'll behave," Shea said and Tiffani nodded while trying to imitate a pouting puppy.

"Is John our chaperone?" Tiffani asked as she imagined leaving John and Shea alone so she could run around town by herself or spy.

"I'm your chaperone," a voice grumbled from the entrance to the library and both girls gasped before hugging each other in fear.

"Not Manning," they yelled before hiding behind Nuada.

"Let's get this over with," Manning said annoyed at the girls before he walked out of the library.

"Tiffani needs to change clothes first," Shea yelled at the scowling man.

"I can go shopping in pajamas, no problem," Tiffani replied before yelling for help when Shea drug her back to her room.

"Leave the blanket as well. You don't need a cape for shopping," Shea yelled through the bedroom door and heard a sad sigh from the other side.

"Not fair," Tiffani said when she exited the room dressed in warm winter clothes. "Well let's get some shopping done and terrorize Manning. I think shopping for hats would be fun to do first," she said before linking her arm with her friend's arm.

"Hat shop," Shea said questionably and got a wink from her friend.

"Lead the way to the nearest hat shop, Manning," Tiffani yelled when they entered the garage.

"What do you need a hat for?" Manning asked with his usual frown.

"Do not question the genius," Tiffani said before pouting at Shea's laughter.

"Do not question the insanity," Shea clarified before entering the van that Manning was going to drive.

The drive out of the facility and into town was close to making Manning break the steering wheel, but as the girls teased, he did not have that kind of strength. He parked and followed begrudgingly after the girls into a hat shop.

"You're going to be the model so we can see which hat looks better," Shea said as she and Tiffani ran around the shop grabbing different types of hats, pink hats.

"I never agreed to this," Manning said before a big floppy light pink hat was shoved on his head.

"We never asked if you would volunteer," Tiffani said sweetly before she and Shea dumped the hats onto a table by Manning.

The man moved the hat up so he could see and he saw the two friends sitting in chairs in front of him. They were observing his head critically before looking at each other.

"Too light," they said at the same time and motioned for him to take off the hat on his head and grab another from the table to try on. He gave them a glare before grabbing another pink hat.

"Too dark," both girls cried at the hot pink beach hat on his head. He tossed the hat off before grabbing a black fedora with a small pink feather.

"The feather is too small but I like the fedora, try another fedora on," Tiffani said as she leaned back in the seat.

The worker in the store was trying not to laugh at the man that was being tortured by the two young women. The worker had actually to hide behind the register not to let her laughter be shown.

"That's not a fedora. That is a bowler hat," Shea yelled before Manning let out a curse and grabbed another hat.

"Pirate hats are not fedoras either and that feather is the wrong shade of pink," Tiffani said as both girls crossed their arms over their chests. Manning was about to lose his cool in a total meltdown before the worker walked over to the trio.

"Try this one on," the worker said with a sweet smile.

"That's not pink," Manning answered as he grabbed the orange fedora.

"Orange is the new pink," the worker said and Manning looked at Tiffani and Shea.

"Duh," the friends said before Manning finally lost his cool. He threw down the hat, stormed out of the store, got in the van, and drove away from the store without the girls.

"That worked perfectly," Shea said and Tiffani hugged the worker in the hat store.

"Thanks for the help, Annie," Tiffani said and Annie smiled at both of her favorite shoppers.

"No problem, you two come back any time you want a new hat or whenever you feel like messing with people again," Annie said before waving goodbye to the two girls as they left her shop.

"Annie is the best at making hats and helping us drive people crazy," Shea said before they walked down the street to grab some coffee from Starbucks before they continued shopping with Manning's credit card, which Shea stole from his pocket when he was not focusing on them during the earlier car ride.

"Starbucks," Tiffani cheered when they entered the warm coffee shop.

"Not you two," a worker behind the counter groaned and both girls laughed before looking at all of the delicious pastries and tried to decide what coffee they wanted for their shopping trip.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here. I want to say thank you to LadyBookworm80 for the serenading and song idea.

Story start

"Well shopping was fun today," Shea said as she and Tiffani entered the facility with about twenty bags full of clothes and shoes.

"Thanks Manning. Your credit card was a big help," Tiffani said with a smirk before tossing Manning his credit card. The girls had taken a taxi to get back to the facility. Manning caught his credit card and gave the two young women a harsh glare.

"You could have been captured and killed or worse," Manning yelled as other members of the team arrived into the garage, which is where Shea and Tiffani entered the facility.

"What's worse than being killed?" Tiffani asked and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Torturing people," Manning screamed and the girls laughed.

"That's our job though," Shea answered with a smirk before she started heading to her room to drop off her shopping bags.

"We'll make it up to you," Tiffani said to Manning with a wink before she rushed to her room as well.

Everyone in the garage paused before Manning gave a shout and then stormed to his office. "Wonder how they will make it up to him," Hellboy muttered before smiling down at his giggling children. "I think they have corrupted our kids with all of their pranks. The twins always laugh when those two girls are up to something," he said to Liz, who just smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that, now let's go get some food for these cuties," Liz said cutely to her children before she and Hellboy headed out of the garage.

"Brother," Nuala said softly and Nuada faced her. "Are you going to ask her soon now that she is of age?" she asked and her brother was frozen in place before he gave a small nod. "Good," she said before grabbing Abe's hand and pulling him out of the garage.

"I will ask her if Manning does not kill her first," Nuada thought as he returned to the training room to continue his earlier exercises.

"Everything is all set up, now tell John to go get everybody and then Manning," Tiffani said as she looked around the library and saw a romantic set up around them. Red fake rose petals covered the floor. Heart shaped pillows rested on the couch. Cheesy romantic music was playing in the background. Shea and Tiffani were also dressed in red and pink dresses.

"Aye aye," Shea said with a smirk before she grabbed her phone and texted John.

"I miss our pirate friends," Tiffani said for a moment before focusing back on the sexy elf prince that was only a few hallways away.

"The others are on their way now and John is getting Manning," Shea said and Tiffani gave her a thumbs up.

"This will be great. Do you have the flashlight ready?" Tiffani asked while dimming the lights in the library.

"Check," Shea said before everyone but John and Manning entered the library with confused expressions. "Sit over here," she told them pointing to the couches with the heart pillows. Hellboy was giving the girls a curious expression with Nuada was looking at Tiffani in her dress.

"Time for the guest of honor," Tiffani whispered when she heard John talking to Manning, who did not sound happy about having to go to the library.

"Myers, why are you taking me to the library?" Manning asked angrily before he stepped into the library and saw the group there with a strange romantic setup in the room. "What is this about?" he asked with a scowl to the two women who seemed to enjoy annoying him. John took that opportunity to slip over to stand beside one of the couches.

"We said we would make it up to you," Shea said with a sweet smile before winking at Tiffani. Both girls approached him and then Shea pulled the flashlight from behind her back. She turned the flashlight on and shined it at Manning's baldhead.

"Shine on, shine on harvest moon, up in the sky," both girls sang loudly and Manning's face went from annoyed, to shocked, to pale, and then to bright furious red.

"Now I want to watch Casper," Tiffani muttered before she yelled in surprise when Manning tried to tackle her. "Run from the harvest moon," she yelled and took off running to hide behind Nuada.

"Not fair," Shea yelled before she ducked behind John, who was tackled by Manning. John shouted in shock and Shea took that opportunity to hide behind Hellboy, who just gave Manning a glare when he headed towards him.

"I'll get you two for this," Manning finally shouted before leaving the library with curses flying from his mouth.

"So scared," Tiffani yelled back and she had to dodge a heart pillow that was thrown at her by John.

"That was priceless, shine on, shine on harvest moon," Hellboy said before busting out laughing.

"Well since we still have food and party stuff set up, I vote we party," Tiffani screamed and Shea just laughed before giving John an apologetic smile. "Dance with me," she said as she grabbed Nuada's hands and pulled him to the center of the library.

"Bye bye cheesy music, hello fun stuff," Shea muttered changing the music and she blushed when John pulled her to the middle of the library near Nuada and Tiffani.

"I do not know how to dance to this human music," Nuada said as he tried to escape from Tiffani's hold on him.

"That's not an excuse when dealing with Tiffani," Shea yelled and received a wink from her friend.

"I'll teach you," Tiffani said happily to Nuada before trying to teach the elf prince how to dance to the human music.

"Turn it to more 80's hits," Shea yelled when Hellboy turned the music to the popular music of the present time.

"I second that idea," Tiffani yelled before spinning away from Nuada and then spun back to him.

Hellboy grumbled before he went to change the music. A scream ripped from someone's throat when all power in the library went out. Abe's tank was the only part of the library that still had power.

"What happened?" Shea asked before cursing when she bumped her knee on a couch.

"Who screamed the really girly scream?" Tiffani asked and Shea laughed.

"I knew that would be your question," Shea said.

"Well I want to know, I bet it was Hellboy," Tiffani answered.

"Was not," Hellboy grumbled before helping Liz calm down the twins.

"Fine, John did it. Now let's go," Tiffani said and could not finish her sentence because someone placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the library.

"Tiffani," Shea said questionably when her friend's voice disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Liz asked as she made a ball of fire appear in her hand, which lit up the room. Tiffani was nowhere to be found and neither was Nuada.

"My brother has taken her away to ask her an important question," Nuala said serenely with a smirk on her face.

"Well let's leave them to that and let's go bother Manning. I'm sure he's the one who ruined our fun," Shea said and the glows of the flames just made her smirk seem more evil.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Why did you bite me?" Nuada's voice said while a scowl settled on his face. He had drug Tiffani into his room, which was dimly lit with candles and had white roses around the room.

"I don't deal well with someone putting their hand over my face and dragging me somewhere," Tiffani answered before she noticed where she was standing. "This is nice but why is your room all romantically set up?" she asked and saw a small smile appear on Nuada's face before it disappeared.

"Now that you are of age and your vines have disappeared then I wanted to ask you a question," he said before gently grabbing her hands and pulling her close to him. She looked up at him questionably as he reached behind him and his fingers wrapped around a red velvet bag.

"May I court you?" he asked as he pulled a beautiful bracelet out of the bag.

Tiffani's eyes locked on the silver bracelet in front of her. The bracelet looked like vines wrapping around each other with small clear crystal leaves. A white rose rested in the center of the bracelet. "Well I was going to say yes before you brought out the shiny and pretty jewelry," she said and he let out a small chuckle.

"This bracelet is to signify that we are courting and that you are mine," he answered and brought one of his hands to her chin. He raised her chin till their eyes locked. "Will you accept this bracelet as the binding of the beginning of our courtship?" he asked and received a sly smile before Tiffani pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes," she said happily after the kiss before gasping at her thoughts. "Now we need to get John and Shea together," she yelled before hugging Nuada and letting him put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Does your friend want you meddling in her life like that?" Nuada asked as he grabbed one of Tiffani's hands and holding it contently. He ran his thumb over the top of her hand as she talked.

"Well she's used to it by now so yes! Now then, I need Nuala to plan the big romantic date for Shea and John. Come on, let's go share our good news and then let's go plan with Nuala," she said excitedly as she gave Nuada a kiss on the cheek.

"I will let you and my sister play matchmaker for your friend. I will happily stay out of it and since I'm letting you help your friend then I will expect you at weapon training later today," he said and received a nod and a wink.

"Just want me to kick your butt again," she said before she pulled Nuada out of the room. She went to the library, but nobody was there. "Where are they?" she asked before a manly scream of outrage answered her question.

"Get me down from here now and when in the world did we get sharks in the pool?" Manning yelled fearfully as he hung from one of the roof supports above the pool in the facility.

"Who knows," Shea said before she spotted Tiffani and Nuada enter the pool area. She noticed the bracelet was wearing, how the two were holding hands, and how much more protective Nuada seemed of Tiffani.

"I didn't do this but I approve," Tiffani said with a big smile to her friend before blushing at the look she got from Shea, who was staring at Tiffani and Nuada holding hands.

"Thanks, but now I want to know what did you and Nuada do when the power went out?" Shea asked with a smirk never leaving her face.

"I asked Tiffani if I could court her and she said yes," Nuada answered proudly before wrapped an arm around Tiffani's waist and pulling her close to him. A little bit of red lit up Tiffani's cheeks.

"What he said," Tiffani answered before she looked over at John, who was giving Shea some longing looks. "Oh Nuala, I have some questions about courting that are too embarrassing to ask Nuada, can you come with me so we can talk?" she asked and motioned for her and Nuala to leave the room.

"You don't want to help me torture Manning?" Shea asked with a pout and Tiffani threw her a paintball gun and some paintballs.

"I can help you later but for now enjoy that little beauty while you are torturing Manning," Tiffani said before she grabbed Nuala's hand and rushed to her bedroom. Nuada had earlier excused himself to go train in the training room for an before her training.

"I feel like I should be worried," Shea stated before she started shooting Manning with the paintball gun.

"This plan should be perfect," Tiffani said happily to Nuala, who was the first to put their plan into action since Tiffani had to go to weapon training with Nuada.

"Now let us go see what Shea is up to," Nuala said with a sweet smile before she left her room and headed to find Shea. Shea was actually helping John clean up the library after the mess that the party had made.

"Perfect," Nuala thought before she threw a box full of questions into the library. She quickly shut and locked the library door. The door had slammed when she had shut it.

"What was that?" John asked confused before Nuala heard Shea pick up the box.

"There is a recorder in here," Shea said before she pressed the play button. Nuala held in her laughter when Tiffani's voice filtered out of the recorder.

"Hey Shea, don't kill me after this, please. Hi John, be brave and answer all the questions that are in this box. Whoever draws the question has to answer and you two have to take turns. Have fun and Nuala will let you out of the room after you two have answered all of the questions. Bye," Tiffani's voice said cheerfully from the recorder, which Shea was glaring at now.

"Princess Nuala," Shea yelled out and heard a small giggle.

"Yes," Nuala yelled back.

"So you won't let us out?" Shea asked.

"Not until you two have answered all of those questions," the princess answered before Shea and John focused on each other.

"Well this might be fun," John said after a moment with a shy look to Shea.

"Yeah, maybe," Shea said before she and John sat on a couch and put the box on a table in front of them. "Can I ask you a question first?" she asked and he gave a nod with an encouraging smile.

"Sure," he said as he faced Shea on the couch and she reached into the box and pulled out a question.

"What is your favorite food?" Shea asked before shaking her head. "Of course she is going to make us ask each other simple questions," she thought before looking at John.

"A lot of stuff but I love a good hamburger," he answered before he grabbed a question out of the box.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" John asked and Shea's face grew red.

"That's it, I'm getting Tiffani back for this later," Shea thought even though she answered because she knew Nuala would not let her leave the library otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Well that is all of the questions, now what," Shea thought before she looked up at John, who was giving her a shy glance.

"Wait," John said and gently grabbed Shea's hand when she started to get off the couch. "I have another question to ask you," he said and Shea's heart jumped in her chest. She sat back down and gave him her full attention.

"Alright," she said softly as he grabbed her other hand and held their hands between them. John looked down to their joined hands before smiling and taking a calming breath. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked and looked up at Shea.

"Like a date?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes," she answered happily before blushing bright red when John leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Great, I'll stop by your room at seven tonight to pick you up and then we will head out to grab a bite to eat at this nice restaurant I've heard of and then we can just explore the city or something," John said in a rush with excitement.

Shea smiled sweetly at how excited and nervous he sounded. "That sounds nice. Oh Nuala, you can let us out now," she yelled and a giggle was heard before the doors swung open and Nuala rushed down the hallway away from the two.

"Well I have to get back to work now but I will see you later," John said before kissing the top of Shea's hand.

"Until tonight," she said before falling back on the couch after John had disappeared. "Yes," she screamed loudly before hugging one of the couch pillows. "Oh wait, do I get Tiffani back or not?" she thought before smirking. "Get her back," she said before making her way to the training room.

"Don't think that because we are courting now that I'm going to go easy on you," Tiffani yelled as she dodged one of Nuada's attacks and tried to land an attack of her own.

"Well don't think that I will let you sleep in my history lessons just because we are courting now," Nuada answered back with a smirk before he blocked her attack and tried to kick her feet out from under her.

"Bring coffee to your lessons and we'll be even," she yelled as she jumped over his feet and did a back flip.

"You don't need coffee," he yelled back.

"How could you say such a thing?" she yelled in shock as she stopped and Nuada stopped as well wondering what she was doing. "No more Ms. Nice Girl," she screamed before she threw down her weapon and tackled Nuada, who threw his weapon away so she would not hurt herself.

The two wrestled around on the floor before Tiffani finally got the upper hand and was now sitting down on Nuada's back with a pleased look on her face. Nuada tried to get her off his back but a quick pat to his behind made him freeze.

"That always makes elves stop," she thought victoriously before she saw Shea enter the training area with a weird look in her eyes. "Uh oh," she thought before flipping Nuada over and she was now underneath him. Nuada gave her a surprised look as he lied on top of her now.

"Oh Nuada, you animal," she called out and heard Shea gag.

"Take that to a room," Shea yelled as she covered her eyes. "Nuada, I need Tiffani because we have some things to discuss," she said and heard some more scuffling.

"Don't let me go, she's going to hurt me," Tiffani whispered to Nuada, who just rose his eyebrows at her.

"I'm going on a date tonight and I need help picking out an outfit," Shea said and Tiffani let out a cheer before she was now hugging Tiffani. Nuada was lying on the floor with a frustrated expression on his face. "I'll give her back later," Shea said before she pulled Tiffani into the hallway.

"I'm so happy for you," Tiffani cheered before a hand met with the back of her head in a loud smack. "Not so happy anymore," she pouted and glared at her friend.

"I didn't care for your matchmaking stunt but thanks. John and I are going out to eat tonight," Shea said and grew more excited by the end.

"Then why did you hit me?" Tiffani whined before she jumped on Shea's back. "I deserve a piggy back ride for you hitting me," she said and motioned for Shea to walk forwards.

"Fine, but you have to help me pick out a cute outfit," Shea said and glared at the mischievous look on her friend's face.

"I guess the cat woman outfit is out then," her friend said with a wicked gleam in her eyes and then started laughing. "Fine, I'll wear the cat woman outfit tonight. Nuada won't know what hit him," she cheered.

"You are going to give that elf a heart attack," Shea said shaking her head. She walked towards her room still giving Tiffani a piggyback ride.

"You look so cute," Tiffani said from her spot on Shea's bed. Shea was currently standing in front of her mirror looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been curled at the bottoms. She had on some makeup that would bring out her eyes and give a natural glow to the rest of her face. Tiffani had helped Shea pick out a cute yellow dress and some black heels to go with it. A black clutch purse and a black shawl finished the outfit.

"You're going to knock him off his feet," Tiffani said and Shea smiled as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"That was the plan and thanks," Shea said to her friend before giving her a hug. A knock at the door made both friends freeze and smile happily. Tiffani went to open the door and be silly. She wanted to act like the overprotective father, but Shea tripping her stopped that. Shea opened the door and almost gasped at how John looked.

He was not wearing his usual business suit anymore. Instead, he was in some nice khaki pants, a white button up shirt, and a navy suit jack over the shirt. He had a bright smile on his face as he saw Shea in her dress. Tiffani took this moment to hide behind the bed and watch how Shea and John interacted.

"You look beautiful," John said placing a kiss on Shea's cheek and he pulled a bouquet of yellow roses out from behind his back.

"Thanks, you look handsome as well," Shea said with a small giggle as she took the roses and smelled them.

"Shall we go?" he asked as he held out his arm for Shea to loop an arm through.

"Let's," she answered as she looped her arm through his and he shut her door behind her after they left. The two of them left the facility and entered the city with butterflies in their stomachs and cupid shooting arrows at their backs.

**Author's note: Happy Holidays! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

Dinner had gone well and now John and Shea were walking hand in hand down the city streets. A shiver passed through Shea and John pulled her closer. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"It's a beautiful night," Shea said softly as she and John entered a part of the city where Christmas music was playing and snow was lightly falling down to the street.

"Only because you are here with me," John said and Shea's cheeks grew red. "Shea, will you dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand for Shea. He bowed a bit and sent her a sweet smile.

"I'd love to," she answered as she slipped her hand into his and he swept her close to him as they danced to the Christmas music. They lost themselves to the music as the rest of the world disappeared and they could only focus on each other's' eyes and smiles.

"Shea," John whispered as a song was ending.

"Yes," she said curiously before he leaned down close to her ear as he pulled her even closer as they slow danced.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Shea's heart really did freeze before it started beating in frenzy.

"Yes," she said softly before saying it louder and hugging John close. His chuckle made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you," he said joyfully before he pulled back and rested one of his hands under her chin. "May I kiss you?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

"Only because you asked nicely," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he gave another laugh before he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and keep him from ending the kiss too soon.

Shivers from the cold made both of them pull away. "Let's get back to the facility before we freeze," he said as he wrapped his arm around Shea's waist again. A happy glow surrounded the new couple as they made their way back to John's car.

"I wonder how everyone will react when we get back," Shea said after she and John had reached John's car. "I'm sure Tiffani and Nuala have already told everyone that we went on a date," she explained and he just gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine," he said starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Once he was driving down the road, he reached over and held Shea's hand. Shea just gave him a hopeful smile before she wondered what Tiffani would do when they got back to the facility.

During Shea and John's date, Tiffani had been trying many ways to escape the facility and go spy on the lovebirds. Nuala would have helped her but Nuada would have known exactly what she was trying to do so Nuala was unable to help. Tiffani had tried disguising herself as Manning to leave the facility, but of course, nobody in the facility believed that Manning could be that skinny. She tried the manning costume with an added pillow at another exit, but that made the guard dogs see her as a chew toy.

She tried asking Hellboy for help, but a call from Liz had him abandoning Tiffani. She tried to take one of the vehicles, but the vehicles fought back at they sounded the loudest alarms she had ever heard. Finally, she gave up normal means and tried to escape through the ventilation system, but that just ended up with her on the roof in the freezing cold.

Nuada was the first to find her after she had crawled back through the ventilation system. Her shoulders were slumped and she was grumbling to herself. Nuada rushed over to her and wrapped her in his coat.

"What have you been doing for these three hours?" he asked curiously and a bit worried.

"I was trying to sneak out so I could spy on John and Shea on their date," she said with a pout before she hugged Nuada. "I failed," she whined before kicking the wall. A curse almost left her at the pain that coursed through her foot. "I never fail at sneaking around, but those guard dogs just don't like Manning," she muttered before hugging Nuada again.

He looked down at her and wondered what she meant by the guard dogs not liking Manning, who was conveniently still hanging above a pool full of sharks. "I think you need to rest," he said before scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

"But I have to hug Shea when she gets back and interrogate John," she said sleepily as she snuggled close to Nuada.

"Why do you want to interrogate him?" he asked as he made his way to his room. He was courting Tiffani so he saw no problem with her sharing his bed just to sleep. He really did not want her sneaking off again, and maybe being stuck somewhere she did not need to be.

"That is what best friends do," Tiffani said before giving Nuada a kiss on the cheek. "Shea might interrogate you one day, so be afraid," she said before giggling at his confused face.

"Time for bed," he said as he lied her down on his bed. She smiled at him before diving under his covers. "How you have so much energy after all that you've done today I'll never know," he said before he locked his bedroom door and prepared for bed.

"Well I can blame it on sugar, but then you'll take the sugar away so I'll blame it on vegetables, especially broccoli. I give you full permission to keep broccoli away from me," Tiffani answered sweetly before grabbing Nuada's hand and pulling him into bed.

"Broccoli is your next meal then," he said and received a smack in the face from a pillow for his words.

"Don't make me bite you," Tiffani said as she imagined an evil plate of broccoli sitting in front of her tomorrow morning. "I'll never kiss you again if I have to eat broccoli," she said before she was in fact silenced by a kiss from Nuada.

"Fine, no broccoli but I'll give you carrots tomorrow sometime to eat instead," he said with a smirk and she gave a frown. Once the two of them were settled in bed she smirked when he could not see her face.

"I love carrots," she thought before remembering all the times as a kid that she acted like Bugs Bunny when she ate carrots. "You don't understand scare tactics, Nuada," she thought before snuggling up to Nuada to go to sleep.

Shea and John arrived back to the facility to a quiet garage and even quieter hallways. Shea and John were looking around nervously. They expected Hellboy and Tiffani to jump out of nowhere and scare them half to death.

"Well this was not what I expected," Shea said after John had walked her to her room. He opened the door for her since she was giving the door a cautious look.

"I had a great night tonight," John said before kissing Shea good night.

"So did I," she said before they wished each other good night and sweet dreams. Shea closed the door behind her and danced over to her bed. "Best date ever," she thought before she fell asleep.

Shea woke up the next morning to enter the kitchen to a lot of noise. A glare settled on her face before she entered the kitchen. Nuada set a plate of fresh carrots in front of Tiffani, who was screaming about how horrible carrots were. A confused look appeared on Shea's face because she knew that Tiffani was a weirdo that loved uncooked carrots.

"Oh Tiffani, here is that bunny costume you wanted," Liz said with a laugh as she handed Tiffani a headband with white bunny ears on it and a bunny tail to stick on her pajama pants.

Nuada sat in front of Tiffani smirking before he grew confused when Tiffani ate five carrots quickly without a complaint. "You don't like vegetables," he said slowly as she played with her bunny ears.

"I never said I didn't like carrots. I love carrots," Tiffani said blowing him a kiss and then eating more carrots. "Healthiest breakfast I've had in a while," she said before winking at Shea. "Want some? I heard you got back late last night. You need the nutrients," she said to her friend as she held out many carrots towards Shea.

"Weird bunny person that loves carrots," was all Shea could mutter before she made her way to the coffee machine.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Are you alive and a normal person yet?" Tiffani asked after she had finished her last carrot and looked at Shea, who had just finished her third cup of coffee.

"Maybe," Shea answered before smiling happily when John entered the kitchen. He went straight for Shea and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Not in front of my young eyes," Tiffani screamed before jumping over the table and sitting in Nuada's lap. She hid her face in his neck. Everyone in the kitchen was quiet at the fact that Tiffani had stood in her seat and walked over the table.

"Young lady," Liz and Nuala yelled at the same time.

"Well at least she didn't flip her chair backwards and do a ninja roll out of the room," Shea said and Liz and Nuala started yelling at Tiffani more about manners and etiquette.

"I see your mouths moving but I really can't understand what you are saying," Tiffani said with a deadpan look on her face before she jumped out of Nuada's lap and ran for her life. Liz had set herself on fire and Nuala was glaring angrily at her.

"Well you are safe from interrogation for a bit longer," Shea said to John before they shared another good morning kiss.

"Nuala, it will be time for Tiffani's history lesson in an hour so stop chasing her then," Nuada yelled and Tiffani screamed in terror.

"Chase me as long as you want. I'd rather run than learn about history," Tiffani yelled before screaming fire. "Watch those things. I'm not a marshmallow so don't roast me," she yelled and Liz and Hellboy's twins giggled.

"You're just not going to win when it comes to Tiffani and those history lessons," Shea said to Nuada, who just gave a sigh. He excused himself to go train with Abe.

"So Myers, I didn't know you had it in you," Hellboy said with a smirk directed to John and Shea. John had his arms wrapped around Shea's waist and his head was resting on her shoulder.

Shea laughed as she saw how embarrassed John looked. "Well Hellboy, I didn't know you'd become a big teddy bear," John said pointing to how cute the twins looked cuddled in their father's arms.

Hellboy went to retaliate but the babies cooing at him distracted him from Shea and John. The couple smiled at each other before they left to go to work or go to the library. Shea happily claimed a couch and surrounded herself with books. A scream from Tiffani every now and then would echo through the facility.

"Woo hoo, great exercise and I missed Nuada's history lesson," Tiffani cheered when she entered the library, which was where everyone had met up at to eat lunch. Nuada was sitting in one of the armchairs with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Oh you think your plan worked so well, huh?" he asked as he stood from his armchair.

Tiffani froze at the sound of voice. She had not seen him when she entered the library. "Ooh, so scared. Are you going to spank me or something?" she asked even though she was prepared to start running again.

"Not a bad idea," he said and Hellboy started laughing at Tiffani's shocked face. Nuala was also surprised before she started giggling at what her brother was thinking up for Tiffani.

"Tiffani, you might want to run," Nuala said before Tiffani took her advice to heart and tried to get away.

However, Nuada tackled her and she had nowhere to run. "I won't spank you but I will do something worse," he said close to her ear as he sat on her back. He heard Shea start laughing evilly before he started tickling Tiffani's ribs.

"Not tickling," Tiffani yelled before struggling as much as she could to get out from under Nuada. "That's it, Shea. I'm going to torture John or scare him to death now," she yelled before everything froze. A fuming Manning was standing in front of Nuada and Tiffani in the entrance of the library.

"What is going on here?" Manning said calmly but with an angry expression.

"How did he get down?" Hellboy muttered and he gave an evil look from Manning.

"Some of the men got me down after the sharks were taken from the pool, which took hours. Now what is going on here?" Manning yelled losing his temper.

"Well Shea and John are now dating. What all they have I done, I don't know because my friend won't tell me her secrets yet. Oh and Nuada and I are courting. Right now he is currently sitting on my back and tickling me," Tiffani said as she looked at Manning's shoes, which were too close to her face for comfort.

"That's not what I meant," Manning yelled and Nuada quickly pulled Tiffani away from Manning when the man looked like he was going to move his foot.

"Be more specific," Tiffani said before trying to catch her breath after being tickled for so long.

"You two will be the death of me," Manning finally yelled before he stormed away from the library.

"Is that an invite?" Tiffani asked and yelped as Shea threw a pillow at her.

"No, behave," Shea said and Tiffani barked at her.

"But I'm bored and that was clearly an invite," Tiffani said pointing to the empty entrance to the library.

"You're bored?" Nuada asked and Tiffani gave him a sheepish smile.

"No," she answered and he just gave her a mischievous grin. "That doesn't look good for me," she thought before Nuada stood up with her in his arms.

"Well if you are so bored then a history lesson will cheer you right up," Nuada said and Tiffani's jaw dropped. The library exploded with laughter at her expression.

"This is not right. You are courting me. Courting me should not mean bore me even more with a history lesson. Courting is supposed to be fun, sweet, and don't you chuckle at me. I mean it. Do not chuckle at me Prince Nuada. I will be the worst student ever. I will ignore you. I will doodle in the textbooks. I will make silly faces when your back is turned. Nuada," Tiffani yelled and her voice echoed in the hallway as Nuada carried her to his room for another history lesson.

"Poor Nuada," Abe said and Nuala chuckled at him.

"My brother will get more than he bargained for," Nuala said before she focused on playing peek-a-boo with the twins.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Are you listening to me? Tiffani, your eyes are open but are your ears working?" Nuada said exasperatedly as he stood in front of Tiffani, who was sitting in a chair in Nuada's room. Her eyes were wide open but her mouth was slightly open and her body was slumped over a little bit. "Tiffani," he said and waved his hand in front of her face.

A knock sounded at his door and he walked over to open it to see who needed him. Shea was standing on the other side with a curious grin on her face. Nuada allowed her in and she went straight to Tiffani.

"Well look at that, she finally perfected the sleeping with her eyes open. Maybe she can teach me that trick now," Shea said and heard something that sounded like an Elven curse behind her.

"She fell asleep again, again," he growled before he went to wake up the sleeping elf.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Shea said and grabbed Nuada's wrist. She pulled him closer and whispered her plan in his ear. A smirk on his face was the answer she was looking for before they focused on the sleeping woman.

"Why do I smell oatmeal?" Tiffani muttered as she slowly regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was staring at Nuada's hair, which was shining, before she fell asleep. "History lessons just don't work for me," she thought before opening her eyes. She was in her own bedroom, but the room was filled with dim lighting.

Her sleepy eyes looked around as she sat up in the bed and she saw a bowl of oatmeal, a spoon, a glass of water, and a note on her nightstand. She slid over in the bed and grabbed the note.

"You fell asleep again so I must punish you. I have been informed that you love waffles, which it so happens to be waffle day at the facility. You will be locked in your room and will not be allowed to partake in waffle day. I will unlock the door later when the others have eaten all of the waffles for breakfast in the facility. Good morning and no more falling asleep in my history lessons, I will see you after breakfast,

Sincerely,

Prince Nuada" Tiffani read and a scowl marred her face.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she slowly climbed out of the bed and looked down at the bowl of oatmeal, which made her gag at first sight. "Hate this stuff," she said and looked around. The trashcan in her room was conveniently missing. "Well I can flush it down the toilet or I can just escape the room and throw the oatmeal at Nuada. I like that plan," she thought with a smirk before grabbing a bobby pin and heading towards her bedroom door.

After twenty minutes, frustration set in since the door would not open. She threw down the bobby pin, went straight to the vent in her room, and tried to pry it open. A few pulls were not working so she grabbed one of the stilettos that Nuala bought for her.

"I need waffles," she screamed before the vent finally opened and she started crawling as if her life depended on it.

Everyone was surprisingly in the cafeteria for breakfast. Shea was happily enjoying as many waffles as she could. "Hooray for waffle day," she cheered before smiling at John, who had brought some coffee to the table. Nuala was looking at Nuada, who was smirking, with a worried expression.

"Brother, don't you think you are being harsh towards Tiffani?" Nuala asked softly to only draw her brother's attention.

Nuada gave her a small frown before shaking his head. "She needs to learn that she does not need to sleep during my lessons and blame this idea on her good friend across the table," Nuada said and motioned towards Shea.

"She's going to kill you, isn't she?" Hellboy laughed at Nuada.

Nuada went to reply to Hellboy but a strange growl echoed above everyone's heads in the cafeteria. Forks stopped scraping plates and glasses were set down on the tables. Another growl sounded and confused or worried looks appeared on everyone's faces.

"Did something escape from a holding cell?" a worker asked and Nuada and Shea felt dread fill them.

"You have no idea," Shea muttered before a vent opening fell to the floor. People jumped away from the table out of the way so they would miss the falling vent. Everyone looked up and saw irritated eyes glaring down at all of them, but mainly at Nuada.

"You dare to refuse me waffles? The one thing I've been craving with all my being since I was brought here," Tiffani screamed, which sounded more like roars, before she jumped out of the ventilation system and landed on an empty part of a table. The same table that Nuada and the others were occupying.

She walked towards the group with a predatory air about her. Her eyes were locked on Nuada, who liked what he saw but he was also worried. Enraged Tiffani wearing pajamas did not seem like a smart idea. She stopped right in front of him before she placed a hand under his chin. "Are you happy with what you did?" she whispered calmly as she brought their faces close together.

"No answer, well I don't appreciate waking up to the smell of oatmeal. That stuff is terrible. Anyways, I just want you to know that I'm not training today or listening to a history lesson. Actually, I'm going to stay away from you the entire day after I steal your waffles because that was cruel. Never keep a girl away from waffles," she continued in a whisper before she placed a barely there kiss on his lips and stole his waffles and fork.

Everyone in the room was still silent as they watched her walk out of the cafeteria while happily eating Nuada's stolen waffles. Once she was out of sight Hellboy started laughing until tears came to his eyes. Nuada gave a glare to Shea because he would now be ignored for the day because of her idea.

"Don't give me that look. I wouldn't have told you that idea if I had known that today is waffle day. You do not keep either of us away from waffles," Shea answered with a shrug before looking at John, who looked as if he was making a mental note to never keep her away from waffles.

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait but I hope you enjoy the new chapters ^_^ I will try to update sooner next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

Throughout the day, Nuada had tried many ways to get Tiffani to talk to him, but she stayed true to her word and did not speak to him. He was growing annoyed and worried about their courting as the day was ending. He left the training room as he sensed the sun going down. He was tired from training and trying to find Tiffani.

A sigh escaped him when he finally entered his bedroom, but a surprising sight awaited him. Tiffani was sitting on his bed reading a book. She had a note in her hand, which she held out towards him before he could even say anything.

"I'm not happy about the waffle thing this morning or the oatmeal, but I missed not talking to you today. Never keep a waffle away from me again and we will be great. Now please get in the bed so we can cuddle because I haven't been sleeping well lately and I want us to be closer," he read from the note before looking at Tiffani, who was blushing slightly.

"The waffle idea was Shea's. I just wanted you to not fall asleep during my history lessons anymore," he said with a small smile as he gently took Tiffani's book away from her and set it down on a table. He approached the bed and changed into the nightclothes that he had set out earlier that morning.

"Well then I apologize for stealing your waffles but now I can torture my good friend some more," Tiffani said and Nuada felt relief fill him after hearing her voice. "Missed you today, but I was just so annoyed. Being mean to me when I first wake up is never a good thing to do," she whispered as she stood from the bed and hugged Nuada.

He breathed in the fresh scent from her hair as he held her close. She was already wearing a nightgown. His muscles relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him as well. He smiled when she cuddled closer to him. "Let's go to sleep," he said softly before he picked her up into his arms. She had let out a little squeak of surprise before smiling up at him.

He moved back the bed cover before setting her down. He paused above her at the look she was giving him. Softness was in her eyes and he could not control himself anymore. He leaned down and captured her lips. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested gently above her on the bed as they continued.

After a few more kisses he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. She snuggled under the covers as he moved over to the empty spot on the bed and slid under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Good night," she whispered and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night," he said in return before turning off the lamp on the nightstand behind him. The darkness was soon followed by the two of them falling asleep with only their heartbeats making noise in the room.

Shea woke up the next day with dread. She had an extremely bad feeling about the day. She knew that she had given Nuada the idea about locking Tiffani in her room and giving her oatmeal as her only meal, but she had no idea that it was going to be waffle day for the facility.

"I would hurt someone if they kept me away from waffles on waffle day," she thought as she sat up in the bed. A scream left her when she saw Tiffani sitting in a chair holding a paintball gun in her hands.

"Good morning," Tiffani said with an eerie grin.

"Tiffani, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please don't shoot me with the paintball gun," Shea said as she grabbed a pillow and held it in front of her.

"Wasn't planning to hit you, but this is payback," her friend answered before aiming the paintball gun up and firing the gun at a bunch of water balloons. A scream from Shea filled the room as ice cold water fell on top of her.

"Now we're even," Tiffani said with a smirk before she walked out of the room as if she had not done anything at all. She did get some crazy looks because of the paintball gun in her hands.

Shea was breathing heavily from the shock of the cold water. "That was wrong," she finally screamed even though her friend was no longer in the room. John took that moment to enter Shea's room carrying a towel.

"She wouldn't let me stop her but I did bring you warm towels out of the dryer. I don't want you to get sick," he said and handed Shea the big warm towel.

"Thanks," she said before stepping out of the bed, which was also soaking wet from the cold water. She started to dry off while John picked out some warm clothes for her to wear for the day.

"So what do we have planned today?" Shea asked and John sighed.

"Manning wants to have a meeting, but an order from someone else made him leave the facility. Therefore, Hellboy has decided that you and I, and Nuada and Tiffani are going to have talks with the group. Basically everyone is ready for Nuada to take Tiffani as his forever and they want to just tease us," he said and Shea just started laughing.

"Oh poor, poor Tiffani, I'm going to enjoy this," she said before accepting the clothes from John. He excused himself so she could change out of the wet clothes. "I wonder if Nuada will appreciate Hellboy and the others trying to rush their courting," Shea said before shaking her head. "He won't be happy about that and neither will Tiffani," she thought as she finished getting ready and then she left her room to join John in the hallway.

The two made their way to the library to see Nuada sitting with Tiffani close to him. His arm was around her waist and he had just given her a kiss on the lips when John and Shea entered the library.

"You two finally made it," Hellboy said from his spot on another couch with Liz beside him with the twins.

"So what is this about?" Nuada asked when John and Shea claimed spots on another couch.

"When are you two going to finish the courting process already?" Hellboy bluntly asked and Tiffani went bright red. Nuada was silent and glaring at Hellboy, who just gave the angry Elf Prince a smirk.

"Why is that any of your business?" Nuada finally asked with a raised eyebrow towards Hellboy.

"Well, I was just wondering," Hellboy said scratching near his horns. Liz shook her head before smiling at Nuada and Tiffani.

"Don't worry about rushing anything, but I have a feeling that you two will be fully bonded soon," Liz said and Tiffani by this point was fire hydrant red in the face. She grabbed Nuada's hand and pulled him out of the library. He followed her thankful for the leave as well.

"Embarrassing," Tiffani finally yelled and the others in the library laughed after hearing her.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Tiffani, open the door. I know you're embarrassed but there is no reason to lock yourself away from the world. Nuada is missing too and we were hoping you could help us find him," Shea yelled through her friend's bedroom door, which was locked and most likely barricaded.

Silence was Shea's answer and she gave a sigh. "Open the door already," she yelled and kicked the door finally growing annoyed with the silence. All of the other members of the group had tried to open the door with no luck.

"You better be in there," she growled and moved out of the way, so Hellboy could pull the doorknob out of the door. Shea opened the door once Hellboy moved. The room looked untouched except for the messy bed. "The ventilation system," she groaned when she saw the vent cover was thrown to another part of the floor instead of being where it should be.

"She's in the ventilation system," Shea said louder so the others could hear her. Liz and Nuala gave a chuckle. Nuala had been giggling all morning and would not answer the inquiries of the others. She did say that she knew where her brother was and Shea had a feeling that Tiffani was also with Nuada.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Abe said and the others nodded as a cold chill passed through all of them.

"Oh they're going to pay for embarrassing us like that yesterday," Tiffani said evilly to Nuada, who was sitting on a couch in a room located in a quieter less traveled part of the facility. Tiffani was standing close to him in front of a table with blueprints of the facility spread out before her.

Nuada smirked at her but he had his own plans going on his mind. Tiffani looked back at him and gave a curious at his plotting look. She finally shrugged and smirked at her own plans written on the blue prints.

"I feel a little bad about this," she said and paused for a minute, "was what I would say if I was a nice person," she finished before gathering her blueprints, kissing Nuada on the cheek, and then running out of the room to put her plans in action.

"Princess Nuala, you seem preoccupied today. What is on your mind?" Abe asked politely as he and Nuala walked down the halls of the facility towards the cafeteria.

Nuala smiled at her love before softly saying, "My thoughts are filled with what my brother is planning."

"Is he helping Tiffani with whatever she is working on today?" he asked and she gave a giggle.

"Oh no, she left him earlier and he was highly amused at that time. I'm worried what she has in store but he has something in store for her later that will be a wonderful surprise," Nuala replied before a strong smell entered the hallway.

A yell of outrage filled the hall next and the couple froze in their tracks. John raced down the hallway beside them coughing and rubbing at his eyes as he ran. Soon more men followed him out of the cafeteria repeating his actions. Many curses were leaving their mouths as well.

"John, what has happened?" Abe yelled before John got too far away.

"Tiffani set off a stink bomb in the cafeteria when we were all eating," John yelled back before he ran away being unable to take the smell.

"It just smells like rotten eggs," Abe said nonchalantly and Nuala laughed even though she was covering her nose with the sleeve of her dress.

"Abe, you enjoy rotten eggs as a delicacy. Many others do not share your love for the dish," she said and she pulled him away from the cafeteria.

"They just do not know what is good," Abe said with a small frown and then the couple disappeared around a corner to head back to the library.

Somewhere in the ventilation systems, Tiffani held a list and pen in her hands. She crossed out John's name and said, "One down and three more to go." She put the list and pen back into her pocket before crawling to her next destination.

Hellboy and Liz had just put the twins to sleep and they were about to head to their own bedroom for a nap. The babies had been so excited today and would not let Hellboy or Liz achieve any rest throughout the day. Naptime was forgotten as the twins kept gurgling to each other and dissolving into laughter whenever they would see their parents.

The parents were worried because their children only giggled that much when Tiffani did something to another person. The children finally wore themselves out from all of their laughter and Hellboy and Liz were able to leave them alone in the crib for their naps.

"What is going on with them today?" Hellboy asked exhaustedly as he collapsed back onto their bed.

Liz sat down beside him and then lied down on his chest. "I have no idea but it gives me a bad feeling. They only act this way when Tiffani plays a prank on someone," Liz said and Hellboy gave a groan as if his doom was sealed by her words.

"I hope not," he said and pulled his wife closer to him. "Let's just get some sleep while we can," he said and they closed their eyes to rest.

The two were maybe asleep for a few minutes before they felt a small weight land on the bed. They ignored the disturbance before they heard a ton of meows fill the room. Soon more weights were pouncing onto the bed and them as well. Liz and Hellboy shot up in surprise and some of the cats jumped off them.

A toy mouse was moving around the bed and the cats were trying to get the toy. Hellboy saw that catnip was attached to the mouse. Liz gave a shout when more of the toy mice were thrown from one of the vents and the cats started acting crazier than they were earlier.

Giggles erupted from the twins' room and Hellboy shouted out Tiffani's name. Liz and Hellboy heard Tiffani laugh before sounds echoed in the ventilation system, which meant she was escaping.

"Red, stop the cats, grab the mice," Liz said as she tried to restrain herself from shooting fire at the mice because she knew Hellboy would be furious if she hit one of the cats with the fire.

"I'm trying, but the cats keep getting in the way," Hellboy growled and the two kept chasing the mice as the twins giggled happily in their room. Tiffani had dropped them a toy mouse to play with that did not have any catnip on the toy.

"One more to go," Tiffani said evilly as she imagined what prank she was going to play on her friend.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

"Why are you acting so paranoid today?" John asked Shea later that day after he had recovered from the stink bomb attack. Currently the two of them were in the library enjoying the quiet and solitude.

"A stink bomb is the least of our problems right now," Shea said imagining all the terrible things that her friend's mind could come up with when it comes to pranks. A sigh left her as she rested back against John, who had an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be ok," he said reassuringly in her ear.

"I wish," Shea said before she saw something floating in Abe's tank. Abe was walking around with Nuala again so there was no reason anything should be floating around in the tank. Shea stood up from the couch and walked over to the entrance to the tank. She reached into the water and grabbed the floating box.

"What's that?" John asked while Shea walked back over to the couch and sat down beside him. She set the box on the table in front of her and stared it down for a minute.

"I don't know but it has a smiley face on top of it and that worries me," she answered and John gave her a look before laughing.

"It should be fine," he said and picked up the book.

"If you blow up then it was nice dating you for this short time period," Shea said and John froze before he pulled her into a kiss.

"It's not going to blow up. I don't think Tiffani would have any knowledge about explosives," he said and got a raised eyebrow from his girlfriend.

"You would be surprised," Shea said and John felt himself grow a little nervous. He pulled the box to his lap and quickly opened it. He was surprised by what he saw inside. "What is it?" Shea asked as she leaned over his shoulder and looked into the box. "A piece of paper," she said in shock.

"Fear the paper cut," John said teasingly as he grabbed the paper and unfolded the note.

"Hi Shea, I thought about going all out for your prank but I knew you would be paranoid all day and be expecting something outrageous so I decided on a new tactic. I have taken all of the waffle and pancake mix from the kitchens. I have also hidden all the waffle makers somewhere in the facility. The cooks have also been warned not to order anymore pancake or waffle mix for a few months because I know this will be pure torture for you. Also I left a new little friend in the library for you and John to have with, Tiffani," Shea read and was glaring at the paper towards the end of the note.

"Is she nuts? Does she have a death wish?" she growled as she threw the note after crushing it into a ball.

"What did she mean by new friend?" John asked interrupting Shea's rant.

"New friend," Shea said confused before a hissing sounded in the room. Loud hissing made Shea immediately jump onto one of the couches and then climb onto a table. "She didn't," she whimpered before screaming and pointing at the floor near the library doors, which were probably locked.

Five black and white king snakes were slithering around the floor in front of the doors. John jumped in surprise before Shea pulled him onto the table. "Tiffani," Shea screamed in terror and anger as she stared fearfully at the snakes slithering around the room.

"They're not venomous," John said calmly and he tried to calm down Shea.

"That doesn't matter. They are snakes and Tiffani knows how much I dislike snakes," she answered as she got as close as she could to John.

"I'll get them if you want me to. Just let me go for a second," he said and she shook her head and held onto him tightly.

"Tiffani is getting so much payback when I get out of here," she growled and shrieked when a snake started making its way to the top of the table where Shea was standing.

"Job well done today," Tiffani said happily while walking down the hallway towards the room where she and Nuada had been earlier that day.

She made it to the room and was curious when she opened the door and did not see Nuada. "Hello, Nuada, are you here?" she called out entering the room but only the air from the ventilation system made noise in the room. "Wonder where he is," she muttered before spotting a note on the table in the room.

"The roof," was the only thing she read from the note. "Well that's straight to the point without any hints," she said before giving a wondering smile. "Don't think too much," she thought and left the room. Her mind was filled with different ideas of why Nuada would want her to come to the roof. Her walk there was too long at points and not long enough as she stood before the door leading out to the roof.

Her heart jumped when she set a hand on the doorknob. Questions of what if ran through her mind as her hand slowly turned the doorknob and she saw a glow from behind the door. "It's night," she thought confused opening the door all the way and her confusion swept away.

Even though it was nighttime outside, the roof was now surrounded by twinkling fireflies flying calmly around the rooftop. The scene made her think that the stars had fallen from the sky to dance around her for this night.

"Tiffani," Nuada's voice distracted her and her eyes left the beauty of the fireflies to see Nuada standing in the middle of the roof. He was dressed in a gold tunic and leggings and he blended well the shine of the fireflies. A warm feeling entered Tiffani's heart at the happy expression on Nuada's face.

"I've missed you today," he said as she walked towards him.

"Missed you too but you could have helped me cause chaos," she said happily walking slowly towards him. She felt if she moved any faster the moment and the beauty of the fireflies would be ruined.

"I had more important plans for today and I hope they pay off," he said and gently took one of Tiffani's hands once she stood close enough to him. "Tiffani, our courtship has not been long in standards of our kind but as I have seen you and elven traditions do not always coexist well. I see no problem with that since I too have had issues with my own kind. I have enjoyed our courtship and I hope that you have as well but now I wish to make the next step. Tiffani, will you be by my side as my only for eternity?" Nuada said and got down on one bended knee and held up a black box up to Tiffani, but she was a bit confused because the box was larger than a ring box.

Nuada opened the box and Tiffani gasped at the beautiful silver circlet sitting in the box. It had vines weaving through the circlet with peridot stones for the leaves. A peridot jewel shaped as a flower hung down in the center of the circlet.

"Yes," she said excitedly and he smiled almost in relief after the pause. He stood up and placed the circlet on her head. He smiled at the image she made wearing the circlet he had made for her and the loving look she was sending him. He pulled her into a loving kiss and held her close to him.

"I love you," he said softly in her ear and then kissed her lips again.

"I love you too," she said and surprise filled her when music sounded from somewhere on the roof.

"May I have this dance?" Nuada asked and bowed with his hand held out to her.

"You may," she said with a light hue of red on her cheeks as she placed her hand in his. He led her in a beautiful dance to the music floating through the air and the fireflies danced around them like starlight.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Hellboy. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in here.

Story start

Later in the night, Nuada and Tiffani walked towards his room. He had an arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he smiled whenever he would see the circlet from the corner of his eye.

"So tired," she mumbled and snuggled closer to him, which made him chuckle.

"We will be able to rest soon," he said in her ear before kissing the tip of her ear, which caused her to shiver.

Tiffani went to reply but an angry shouts of her name made both of them freeze in their tracks. They looked up and saw John, Shea, Liz, Hellboy, Abe, and Nuala standing in front of Nuada's bedroom door. Abe and Nuala were the only people who did not look like they were reading to strangle Tiffani.

"Hi guys," Tiffani said nervously as she lifted her head off Nuada's shoulder.

Liz went to yell something but Nuala's happy gasp made everyone stop whatever they were about to say.

"Brother you proposed and you accepted. Oh, this is wonderful! I get to plan your wedding now. We have so much to discuss," Nuala said and rushed forward to hug Tiffani.

"Proposed," Hellboy said slowly and Abe pointed to the circlet resting on Tiffani's head.

"Brother, you made a beautiful circlet for her," Nuala said admiring the circlet and its shininess in the hallway lights.

"Dang it, now I can't be mad. Party time," Hellboy said with a grumble at first before cheering and walking towards the elves.

"I'm still getting you back for earlier," Shea growled before hugging her friend. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations," she said happily and Tiffani gave her a nervous and then thankful smile.

"Thanks, maid of honor," Tiffani said and Shea cheered before hugging her again.

"What are we?" Liz asked and Tiffani smiled.

"Bridesmaids, of course, and I'll try not to be a crazy bride," Tiffani answered before she and Nuada received more congratulations. The engaged couple was able to retreat to the safety of Nuada's room, which was now theirs, after telling the others how tired they were. They quickly changed into nightclothes and slipped under the covers. They gave each other a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Tiffani woke up to a kiss from Nuada. "Good morning," she said and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning, the others said they are throwing us a party today," he said and Tiffani groaned.

"Can't we stay in bed all day? I know Shea is going to do something at the party for her revenge," she whined and hid her face under the covers.

"It would be rude to not go to the party. The others and especially my sister have worked hard on this party for our engagement," he said and put on the guilt trip.

"Fine," she said and uncovered her head with a glare. A kiss from him made the glare disappear from her countenance.

The party was held in the cafeteria so the workers of the facility could come and wish the engaged couple a number of congratulations and good luck. The food was good and there was even a cake that the kitchen staff had made for the occasion. Nuada and Tiffani were given chairs at their own table so everyone could see them. A stack of presents sat beside them on one side and the cake sat on the other.

Everyone had enjoyed the party and the food, but now it was time for presents. Since Shea was the maid of honor, her present was the first that Tiffani was going to open that day. Tiffani gave her friend a happy but nervous smile as she unwrapped the gift. She dreaded opening the box but she did so after the expectant look from her friend.

A scream of pure terror sounded through the room and probably most of the facility as Tiffani dropped the box and ran out of the room. Five tarantulas were crawling out of the box and onto the table. Nuada sat in surprise before he stood from the chair and walked after Tiffani.

"Told her I'd her back," Shea said simply before she jumped back when one of the tarantulas came near her. "I'll leave you guys to clean this up. I've got to go," she said nervously before running out of the room in the opposite direction of Tiffani and Nuada. Everyone in the cafeteria was frozen in shock before they all started laughing.

Soon after the party, Tiffani and Nuada were married. John and Shea were still dating but John was going to ask for Shea's hand soon enough. Tiffani and Shea were corrupting Hellboy and Liz's children more and more as the days passed. Abe and Nuala enjoyed the days as free entertainment most of the time when Nuala was not already planning for Shea's future wedding. However, one man was not enjoying the girls still being at the facility. Manning was tortured constantly by the girls and by the twins, as they grew older. The man could not win after the girls were brought to Area 51.

"Manning," Tiffani and Shea yelled happily before throwing water balloons at the man, who just yelled at them to leave his office. They ran away laughing while he hit his head on the desk wondering why he let them stay.

The End.


End file.
